Dearest Lover
by Applepi.alex
Summary: Quiero que sepas que tu eres la primera vez que conocí el amor y que incluso seras la última vez que lo necesite
1. Chapter 1

_0._ _Prólogo._

Nunca antes había odiado tanto la primavera.

Ayudar con la mudanza de su mejor amigo era la última cosa que le gustaría hacer. Llevaba pequeñas cajas con libros diversos y cargaba una mochila con algunas cosas suyas a petición de Kuroo.

— ¿Dónde tengo que ponerlas? — Alzó un poco las cajas — son pesadas.

—En la mesa de allá, ¿es todo? — pregunta mirando a su alrededor, Kenma asiente caminando hacia la mesa. — Perdón si te traje hasta acá en sábado.

El teñido no dice nada, no está molesto ni nada, solo no quiere hablar. Kuroo parece entenderlo, pero no quiere que el ambiente sea duro para ambos. No insiste más y se acerca al reproductor de música que reposa sobre el suelo, lo enchufa a la corriente y conecta su celular eligiendo una canción al azar.

El sonido de la melodía hace eco en todo el lugar; Kuroo baja un poco el volumen para que no llegue a ser molesto; regresa al centro de la habitación donde Kenma sigue moviendo las cajas de su camino para poder sentarse en algún lugar y seguir con su partida de Pokémon.

—Mis padres acaban de irse —comunica sentándose a su lado — ¿Puedes decirme que pasa?

—No es nada, solo estoy cansado. — Recarga su cabeza en el hombro del mayor —, bueno; es reconfortante que me trajeras, después de todo, es un paso importante en tu vida.

Era extraño verlo hablar tanto, pero Kuroo estaba feliz de que su armador pensara de esa manera. Deposita un pequeño beso en su cabeza para después recargar su barbilla en ella y pasar su brazo por su pequeña cintura.

— _Yes he's still coming (just a Little bit late). —_ canta despacio — _He got stuck on the laundromat washing his cape._

—Basta, Kuroo — Quiere quitarse, pero el contrario se lo impide —, me vas a hacer llorar.

— _She's waiting for Superman to pick her up… in his arms._

—Te odio. — El mayor, sin embargo, sigue cantando. — No vas a parar, ¿cierto?

— Vamos Kenma, es nuestra canción— bromea.

El armador se da por vencido, se recuesta totalmente en el suelo mirando fijamente al pelinegro cantar; lo hace bien, le gusta escucharlo, pero lo hace sentir vulnerable. Después de un año esa canción sigue poniéndole nervioso, se ríe mentalmente de sí mismo por ser tan débil o por estar muy enamorado (aunque no lo acepte en voz alta). Kuroo tiene una lista de canciones que a lo largo del tiempo ha dicho: " _Esta es nuestra canción"_ y Kenma no sabría decidir cuál era la que más le gustaba, el capitán de Nekoma tiene un buen gusto para la música en su punto de vista.

Involuntariamente, su mente regresa a los días en los que ambos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, las cosas que pasaron juntos desde la infancia y las cosas que vivieron hasta la fecha. Su relación era algo de lo cual ninguno recuerda cómo y cuándo empieza, solo es un evento que estaba predestinado a suceder y no pudieron negarse a ello, pero no estaba inconforme, le había costado adaptarse a esa nueva experiencia y con el pasar de los días se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba al mayor a su lado.

— A veces quisiera saber que pasa por tu cabecita — Kuroo lo saca de sus pensamientos de repente.

—En lo feo que cantas— ataca en tono de burla.

— Claro, debía ser eso.

 ** _Nota: esto es demasiado corto, lo sé._**

 ** _La historia no se va a desarrollar desde este punto, no señores, esto narra un evento futuro que les va a servir más adelante ;)_**

Esta es mi primera historia y me haría muy feliz que me dieran una oportunidad, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirla.

 ** _Disculpen cualquier error de ortografía u otro detallito que se me haya pasado. 3_**


	2. 1 Frist Step

— Kuroo, una chica se me ha declarado —Kenma lucía muy avergonzado.

El mayor no dice nada, solo frunce el ceño un poco y después vuelve a su estado neutral.

—¿Ella te gusta? — pregunta con curiosidad.

—No, no la conozco.

—Entonces recházala educadamente — sentencia con una sonrisa —, debes considerar sus sentimientos.

Se siente curioso y a la vez temeroso con ese asunto, nunca ha besado a una chica, aunque realmente no se siente muy seguro de hacer tales cosas. Por eso recurrió a Kuroo, quien tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres; las chicas lo seguían mucho por ser tan _genial_ y lo normal era verlas declarando sus sentimientos y yendo a ver las prácticas del equipo, sin contar que en San Valentín le obsequiaban muchas cosas. Era extraño ver que alguien se fijara en él siendo la sombra de Tetsurou, pero había pasado.

Una chica de cabello rizado rojizo y ojos verdes se había fijado en él, demostrando mucha seguridad en sí misma (que lo intimidó un poco, por cierto), lo que causó que se alejara rápidamente de ahí.

Estaba confundido.

—Esto está bueno —exclama el pelinegro señalando su almuerzo —, ¿quieres un poco?

Sin dejar que responda le acerca los palillos a la boca con un poco pescado, lo mete a su boca y mastica, en efecto, está muy bueno. Kuroo le pasa un poco más a su recipiente, tomando en el proceso una bola de arroz.

—Va a llover hoy— Ambos miran al cielo grisáceo.

—Dime que trajiste una sombrilla— murmulla el menor, un poco preocupado por la consola que está en su mochila.

—Sí, esperemos que no llueva durante la práctica para no perderla— Hace una pausa —; aunque supongo que es lo que más quisieras, ¿cierto?

El teñido le da un codazo leve en las costillas, Kuroo no puede evitar dar una carcajada mientras se burla de lo débil que es su mejor amigo, aunque por dentro el preferiría no llamarlo así.

Después de almorzar vuelven a sus aulas, Kuroo le acompaña hasta su edificio siendo acosado por las compañeras del armador, se muestra seguro y coqueto por fuera pero solamente quiere irse pronto para no dar una mala imagen.

Una vez a salvo se encuentra con Yaku y Kai, que de igual manera van de regreso a su clase, se une a ellos hablando de trivialidades. Todos están un poco preocupados por el clima de repente. Kai se separa de ellos para ir al baño, Yaku le mira con como si pudiera percibir que algo malo pasa, algunas veces lo odia por ser tan maternal.

—Alguien se le declaró a Kenma —suelta sin rodeos.

Morisuke no se sorprende, considera que era algo que tenía que pasar en algún momento, si no supiera lo que el capitán diría que no se estaba sintiendo opacado. Sonríe un poco tratando de darle ánimos, le da un manotazo firme en la espalda haciendo que se irguiera.

—¿Solo por eso? — Kuroo le mira con reproche —Algo me dice que estas celoso, pero no te preocupes hijo mío, no te lo pueden robar.

— ¿Qué te lo asegura? ¿tu instinto maternal? —dice desanimado, ganándose otro manotazo.

Quiere pensar que su actitud se debe a que está bajo estrés por la nueva competencia, está siendo muy paciente respecto a la lentitud de Kuroo, pero si llegaba a tomar una actitud de idiota el mismo se encargaría de golpearlo. Siente un poco de lástima de cierta forma.

 **[…]**

El rechinido de las zapatillas deportivas llena el gimnasio formando un ambiente agradable para quienes estaban acostumbrados. Tenían un partido contra el Karasuno en una semana y aunque estaban confiados de sus habilidades querían pulirlas un poco más, _vanidad_ podrían llamarle.

Faltaba poco para que la práctica concluyera y pudieran irse a casa a descansar, Kenma estaba un poco ansioso por la inminente aparición de su pretendiente en la cancha; vitoreándole con mucho entusiasmo, llevaba en sus manos una bolsa de papel adornada con un listón rosado y una pequeña nota en la parte superior. Las risillas y los comentarios de Tora y Shibayama comenzaban a ponerlo de malas, miraba a Kuroo de vez en cuando esperando que les pusiera un alto o algo por el estilo, pero este estaba muy concentrado en bloquear los balones del lado contrario. Al menos eso aparentaba.

Quiso pedir un descanso, si su mejor amigo no pensaba ayudarlo, iba a buscar una mejor manera de librarse de todo eso.

—Yaku —llamó al libero sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante.

—¿Qué sucede?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el líbero se había lanzado a detener uno de los saques del equipo contrario. El balón se dirigió a él, tendría que posponer su descanso hasta que Kai rematara. Sabía que no sería fácil con el pelinegro del otro lado de la cancha que podía predecir sus movimientos antes de que él mismo los pensara, como si tuviera una especie de súper poder.

Pensó muy bien su siguiente movimiento, de una forma u otra siempre terminaba muy involucrado en el juego, seguía leyendo los movimientos de Kuroo con sumo cuidado. No sonreía, eso quería decir que estaba molesto, sus bloqueos habían aumentado de efectividad considerablemente y cada vez era más difícil distraerlo. Hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

No despegó la vista del balón en ningún momento, cuando éste llegó a su posición tomó el suficiente impulso como para pretender que el balón seria levantado muy alto, pero solo hubo un pequeño toque. Un toque que hizo que la cara de Kuroo cambiara de forma drástica; sonrió complacido al escuchar el golpeteo del balón en el suelo.

—Muy astuto Kenma —Acarició la cabellera del menor a través de la red —, eso puede ser de mucha utilidad.

—¿Puedo descansar un poco? —murmura —no me siento muy bien.

Kuroo asintió anunciándole al entrenador que tendrían una pequeña pausa, caminó hacia su maleta para sacar su botella de agua, la chica se acerca a él con una amplia sonrisa. Pero antes de que llegara a su lado Kuroo se interpuso entre ambos volviendo a acariciar su cabello.

—Eso fue increíble Kenma —Le elogia sonriendo —, pudiste romper mis bloqueos, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

—No lo sé, solo quería que cambiaras tu gesto —confiesa queriendo dar un sorbo a su botella.

El capitán le mira con gracia y le gira el recipiente para que quedara del lado correcto, ni siquiera había visto de qué manera lo había sostenido. Largó una risa un poco extraña, como si quisiera que todos lo escucharan.

— ¡Kozume-san! ¡Eso ha sido genial! —La chica se abre paso por un lado de Kuroo.

El teñido baja desvía la mirada, incómodo. Regresa a la cancha queriendo transmitir un claro mensaje de _"Lo siento, pero no me siento interesado"_ que todos parecen haber comprendido, menos quien debía entenderlo.

Kuroo voltea a verla sin quitar su sonrisa, con todo el ánimo de molestar, reanudando la práctica con un cambio de equipos. Iba a dejar en claro que el cerebro, pilar y corazón del Nekoma funcionaba y trabajaba de manera perfecta a su lado. Una niña no iba a intervenir en lo que planeaba para Kenma.

El otro por su parte, quería decidir cuál era la mejor manera de declinar la propuesta. Era demasiado problemático como para aventurarse en algo como eso; además se sentía muy cómodo en su atmosfera de seguridad, la cual era proporcionada por su mejor amigo y sus compañeros de equipo.

Cada pase, cada remate, cada palabra que cruzaba con el teñido era como una especie de tranquilizante, estaba seguro que todo lo que iba a hacer iba a tener una repercusión muy fuerte y esperaba no arruinarlo.

 **[…]**

La lluvia no se hizo esperar, las gotas resonaban con fuerza en el techo laminado bajo el cual esperaba a que Kenma terminara de hablar con la muchacha, que hasta el momento no sabía ni su nombre. No estaba seguro de que era lo que respondería pues se olvidó de preguntarle qué era lo que pensaba al final. Se puso los auriculares para hacer el más llevadero el tiempo.

Miraba la entrada del gimnasio donde estaba la posible nueva pareja, no hubo muchos cambios en sus reacciones o tal vez no las veía por la distancia. La canción que estaba escuchando no ayudaba mucho a sus emociones encontradas.

Suspira cansado, el frio que causa la lluvia le obliga a ponerse la sudadera para evitar un resfriado. Comienza a tararear la canción despacio desviando la mirada.

Unos minutos después Kenma camina a su lado con la sombrilla abierta diciendo que era hora de irse con la mirada. Se acerca y le quita la sombrilla para que ambos pudieran cubrirse, se siente tentado a preguntar qué pasó, pero es mejor que el menor hable por su cuenta y sin sentirse presionado.

Esperar el tren sería mucho tiempo de espera bajo la lluvia, sino es que ya lo hubiesen perdido, se dirigen al paradero de autobuses siendo la mejor apuesta. Kenma le había quitado un auricular mientras jugaba con en su teléfono.

—Esta es nueva —comenta refiriéndose a la canción —, ¿cómo se llama?

—La descargué apenas ayer —dice poniendo atención a los dedos del menor moverse por la pantalla del celular —. Se llama _Backseat serenade._

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el autobús se detuvo frente a ellos, pagaron el importe y ocuparon dos asientos solos. Siente como recarga todo su peso sobre su brazo, no le molesta realmente, pero su cabello está humedeciendo un poco su camisa.

Fue un viaje corto, por el tráfico ligero de los suburbios, la lluvia había cesado un poco dejando el fuerte olor a hierba y tierra mojada a su paso. Posiblemente regresaría más tarde con más fuerza.

—¿Puedes quedarte hoy en mi casa? —Le pregunta mientras abre el portón principal.

—Le diré a mamá, puedes venir a cenar si quieres —ofrece con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, iré a tomar un baño.

También tomaría un baño, lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Es recibido en su casa por su madre, con un regaño y un golpecito con una cuchara en la cabeza por haber dejado su ropa tirada en el suelo del baño esa mañana. Le avisa que el menor cenaría con ellos, su mamá aceptó encantada, quería mucho al mejor amigo de su hijo como si fuera su propio hijo y la mayor parte del tiempo lo retenía en casa para que no estuviera solo todo el tiempo.

Kuroo ayudó a preparar la cena como todos los días, después fue a darse un baño, recibió un mensaje de Kenma avisando que ya estaba de salida a su casa. una vez limpio se vistió con un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa gris y bajó a recibir a su amigo.

—¡Bienvenido Kenma! —saludó su madre cariñosamente apretando sus mejillas.

—Hola tía —Sonríe un poco, aceptando el contacto.

—Pasa, pasa, ¿tienes hambre? La mesa ya está lista. Lávate las manos y ve a sentarte. —Le empuja con sus pequeñas manos al interior.

—Gracias.

Se siente muy cómodo en ese ambiente, aquella mujer es extremadamente amable y cariñosa con él, se siente muy agradecido con ella por darle lo que más necesita: el amor de una madre. La suya se la pasa de viaje junto a su padre casi todo el tiempo y las pocas veces que están en casa se la pasan encerrados en su habitación con más trabajo que hacer.

Después de cenar se quedaron charlando con la pelinegra mientras le ayudaban a limpiar. De paso entregaron los papeles de permiso para el viaje a Miyagi para que los firmara y alrededor de las 9:30 ya estaban en la casa vecina.

—¿Mañana es viernes o sábado? —pregunta Kenma sentándose en el sofá.

—viernes.

Se sienta a su lado un poco nervioso, con la intensidad con la que lo mira sabe que está analizando la situación y si no se relaja va a echar todo a perder.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —comienza —, respecto a… ya sabes.

—Bien, aunque se sintió extraño no ser el rechazado por primera vez —confiesa mirando al piso —, pero… Tal vez es la primera vez que alguien se fija en mi de esa forma… ¿Hice mal?

Es difícil escuchar que la persona más importante para ti está llena de inseguridades y no se siente de la forma en que tú lo visualizas. Le toma el rostro con ambas manos, se encorva un poco para quedar casi a su altura.

—No es la primera persona que se fija en ti…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Este es el primer capitulo:)_**

 ** _espero les haya gustado_**


	3. I spend too much time explainin' myself

Hubiese preferido que ese día no hubiese ocurrido, que el asunto de la chica jamás se hubiera mencionado, ni que Kuroo estuviese diciendo tantas cosas respecto a sus sentimientos y sobre lo extraño que se sentía con ellos.

¿Qué debía responder a todo eso?

Las palabras se perdían en su garganta cuando finalmente lograba encontrarlas, no podía interrumpir a su mejor amigo por más que quisiera; algo dentro suyo estaba confundido y lo obligaba a seguir escuchando mientras analizaba la situación con detenimiento.

—… incluso me mentí mucho tiempo diciéndome que solo estaba confundido, que juntarme mucho con Bokuto me estaba afectando. —explica el pelinegro sin soltarlo —, no es fácil darte cuenta que un hombre abarca todos tus pensamientos; más si es tu mejor amigo.

—Es que no puedo entenderlo —habla por fin, intentando hacer más grande la distancia —. Apenas hace tres días terminaste con tu novia y ahora vienes con esto, cambiando totalmente tus preferencias sexuales.

—No es el caso…

—Si lo es, Kuro —Le interrumpe —, no es justo que quieras experimentar conmigo y tampoco es divertido. Si esto es un juego, detenlo ahora mismo.

—No sería capaz de jugar de esa forma, no contigo.

Su vista se clava en las facciones del pelinegro, toda su seguridad se había caído frente a él, se le veía muy nervioso e inseguro de todo lo que decía, se callaba por unos segundos antes de seguir explicándose. Era una imagen que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver.

—No sé qué decirte, no sé cómo sentirme.

—¿No puedes considerarlo? —Le pasa un brazo por la cintura.

Tiene el fuerte presentimiento de que va a pasar algo extraño, pero no es así; solo puede ver los cabellos negros del mayor cerca de su rostro, le corresponde al abrazo por mero instinto.

—Perdona si te hice sentir incomodo —Siente como aspira en su cuello —, si quieres puedo irme ahora. No quiero complicar las cosas.

Cuando el mayor quiso separarse él no se permitió, ahora estaba muy confundido y si lo pensaba bien, no era justo que ahora él quisiera huir. Suspiró un poco estresado, si Kuroo estaba siendo sincero no podría lastimarlo, pero tampoco se quería exponer a algo tan problemático que lo más probable es que no terminara bien y terminarían metidos en un problema.

—Esto no es normal, Kuroo, espero que estés tomando en cuenta eso —expuso fingiendo tranquilidad en su voz —, no puedo no sentirme asustado con esto.

—Lo sé, pero lo hecho, hecho está —Se despega de su cuello y se recuesta sobre sus piernas —. No puedo retractarme ahora, no creo que haya tiempo de cambiar las cosas. No ahora.

Odia que Kuroo siempre encuentre el modo de convencerlo, volviendo al tema de los súper poderes, pero era la única persona que podía influir sobre sus decisiones y sus actos por la confianza de tantos años. Vuelve a suspirar por tercera vez en esa noche mientras las gotas de lluvia caen con fuerza sobre su ventana.

—¿Te cuento algo? —sugirió mirando al ventanal, prosigue sin esperar respuesta —, me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quería durante el año que estuvimos separados por la preparatoria; me sentía un poco inquieto respecto a mis emociones. Puedes hablarlo con Yaku, fue de mucha ayuda tener a alguien que escuchara mis dudas.

—¿Por eso su apodo de _mamá_?

—Aparte.

Kenma asiente. Continúa escuchando los relatos de Kuroo, que le resultaban un poco abrumadores. Le resultaba sorprendente cada palabra que de su boca salía, enumeraba en su cabeza las veces en que le mencionaba lo genial que era haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un leve color rosa. Fue entonces que comenzó a recapacitar; todo lo que Kuroo hacía por él era la forma en la que le expresaba su amor desinteresado, sin pedirle nada a cambio. Por un momento pensó en que si se esforzaba podía acostumbrarse a aceptar más de ese amor.

—Deberíamos dormir ya, mañana tenemos práctica temprano —comunica mientras se pone de pie.

Acomodan las cobijas, siendo Kenma quien rechaza la idea de colocar el futón de invitados, su cama era grande de todos modos.

Conforme avanza la noche es más difícil cerrar los ojos, maldito Kuroo y sus confesiones repentinas. El sonido de la lluvia afuera no ayuda tampoco, siente una tormenta de mayores proporciones en su estómago, mira la gran espalda del mayor en frente suyo, tantas noches durmió apegado a ella sin darse cuenta de nada; tal vez no era tan perspicaz después de todo.

—Solo espero que nunca me mientas —confiesa en voz baja —, si lo haces no te lo voy a perdonar.

Fue como si un peso se quitara de sus hombros, agradecía que su mejor amigo tuviera el sueño pesado y en esos momentos no le escuchaba. Tal vez se lo había tomado muy bien, pero seguía teniendo sus dudas respecto al cambio. No le pidió que fuera su pareja, pero al decir sus sentimientos quería decir que iban a comportarse como una de ahora en adelante, al menos eso creía.

 ** _[…]_**

Nada cambió realmente. La pequeña diferencia fue el cálido abrazo que Kuroo le dio al despertar, no fue incómodo, sino que fue algo agradable que pudo contrarrestar el frio de la habitación. Pero lejos de eso todo seguía igual; hablaban de trivialidades, de los exámenes próximos, de las nuevas canciones que Kuroo había descubierto recientemente.

El viaje en el metro siempre era muy molesto a las 6:30 de la mañana, estaba atestado de gente y algunas veces era imposible abordar a la primera. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron frente a ellos por lo que mucha gente comenzó a empujarlos, Kuroo le sujetó la mano y lo arrastró a su lado hasta quedar cerca de la puerta posterior.

El suave tacto de su mano aun sujeta le distrae de la multitud, el pulgar del mayor acaricia su mano disimuladamente mientras sus dedos tamborilean sobre sus nudillos con ritmo, posiblemente estaba entonando una canción en su cabeza y su cuerpo lo estaba representando sin que se diera cuenta.

—Oye, quisiera que me acompañaras a buscar un libro más tarde, ¿qué te parece? —propone Kuroo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Cuál es ahora? —pregunta mirando su teléfono.

— _El quinto jinete._ Me lo recomendó mi maestro de literatura.

Kenma asiente levantando un poco la mirada.

—Suena interesante.

No puede decirlo en voz alta, pero admira la forma en que Kuroo expande sus conocimientos; siempre tiene algo interesante que decirle, siempre lo consideró una persona muy capaz de superarse a sí mismo todos los días. No como él: que por su falta de iniciativa propia tenía que esperar a que Kuroo viera por ambos.

Unas risas y murmullos femeninos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, unas chicas sentadas a unos metros los miraban intensamente, miró hacía el suelo un poco paranoico comprobando que el agarre de su mano no era visible, la maleta del pelinegro les cubría lo suficiente. Aun así, hizo un flojo esfuerzo por liberarse, sintió un apretón y al mirarle a la cara el contrario pareció entender su nerviosismo por lo que lo dejó estar. Cuando llegaron a la estación el ruido de las risas seguía en sus oídos, esto no pasó desapercibido por Kuroo, solo estaba haciéndose el desentendido.

Duró la mayor parte del día con esa sensación, no quiso estar muy cerca del pelinegro por razones que hasta el mismo desconocía. Yaku le preguntó si pasaba algo malo, creyendo que el malestar del día anterior seguía presente, le aseguró que estaba bien y que solo se trataba de un dolor de cabeza.

Cuando la jornada escolar terminó finalmente pudo respirar tranquilamente. Kuroo no mostró intenciones de seguir insistiendo con preguntar sobre su estado, se limitó a sostener una conversación sobre sus días y lo que sabía del libro que quería. Tampoco hubo más acercamientos, no es que se estuviera retractando, pero Kuroo quería evitar ponerlo en un estado de ansiedad o que se sintiera muy presionado ni quería confundirse a sí mismo con las acciones que tuvieron esa mañana; además de no estar seguro de que Kenma hubiese accedido completamente a tener una relación.

—Espero que sea realmente bueno —inquirió Kuroo sosteniendo el libro en cuestión en su mano.

Era un libro grande, Kenma supuso que para el siguiente viernes ya estaría terminado o en las rectas finales.

Mientras se dirigían a pagarlo la vista de Tetsuro se detuvo en uno de los estantes, la librería finalmente tendría algunos libros de Edgar Allan Poe, los cuales estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo.

—No son caros, podría comprarlos para mi cumpleaños — Dijo con ligero entusiasmo.

Faltaban mucho para eso, considerando que realmente iba a postergarlo. Pagaron el libro y salieron del lugar para después hacer una pequeña parada en una tienda de autoservicio.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —le pregunta sacando un envase de jugo de los enfriadores.

—Sí, agua de manzana.

Por un momento se quedaron, o bueno, Kuroo se quedó sin tema de conversación por lo que caminaba en silencio viendo como Kenma jugaba pacíficamente en su consola PSP, esperaba ver uno de esos momentos en los que perdía la partida y la calma consecutivamente. Que claramente no se hizo esperar, lo vio apagar el aparato abruptamente bufando al perder contra una hechicera y su ave gigante en _God Of Wars_ y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su sudadera blanca.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —pregunta el capitán.

Kenma se queda pensativo unos momentos.

—Intentaré pasar el nivel más tarde, tengo tarea de literatura. —avisó abriendo el portón de su casa.

Kuroo miró a todos lados, comprobando que nadie estuviera cerca, y rápidamente depositó un pequeño beso en la coronilla del teñido, sacándolo totalmente de su órbita. Sonríe complacido antes de repetir la acción.

—Te veo mañana —se despide acariciándole la mejilla.

Nuevamente se ha salido con la suya.


	4. Little Things

Los siguientes días sirvieron como prueba para su relación; tenían avances muy lentos de ambos, porque Kuroo no quería que sus ambiciones sobrepasaran los límites que conocía de Kenma. quería que las cosas fuesen agradables para ambos y de paso aprender más de lo que el armador esperaba de todo esto.

Faltaban al menos cuatro días para el partido de practica contra Karasuno y la atención de Kuroo se centraba principalmente en ello, al principio el armador comprendía que eso era importante para Kuroo y que era una de sus prioridades, pero al pasar los días se sentía muy irritable sin razón aparente; se molestaba con cualquier comentario, movimiento o acción a su alrededor. Se lo atribuía al estrés que le provocaba la actitud estricta de Kuroo.

—¿No se supone que debería ser más considerado conmigo? —le preguntó al libero mientras descansaban.

Yaku enarcó una ceja mientras daba un sorbo a su botella antes de responder.

—Sabes que esto es importante para él, tú lo conoces más que cualquiera, Kenma.

—Lo sé, pero no ha actuado como…

—Como tu novio —interrumpe con tono burlón —, lo sé.

El líbero lo sabía, fue la primera persona en deducirlo. La segunda fue Bokuto y por consiguiente Akaashi, pero eso fue porque Kuroo quería presumir.

Su vista se dirigió al pelinegro que charlaba con el entrenador, posiblemente sobre el desempeño del equipo. El viejo se reía de vez en cuando y algunas veces Kuroo lo hacía también, cuando no se reía como hiena era agradable verlo.

—Agradece que mañana no habrá entrenamiento —habló nuevamente —, los próximos dos días solo será una hora y el domingo nos iremos por la noche.

—¿Mañana no habrá?

Yaku asiente. El descanso termina y continúan con la práctica, Kenma se siente un poco mejor con lo que dijo el líbero; si no se equivocaba, la etapa de dictador del capitán habría terminado junto con el entrenamiento, ya podría respirar tranquilo.

Pudo conseguir pasar el nivel que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba causando, después de eso pudo concluir el juego satisfactoriamente por lo que abrió uno de los juegos sin estrenar que tenía guardado en su armario. Dejó que el pelinegro jugara una o dos veces, para poder aumentar sus _habilidades;_ si, la forma más fácil de poder avanzar en la relación para él, era considerarlo un videojuego donde tuviera que probarse a sí mismo que podía con aquello.

Estaba consciente de que en este simulador de su mente más que vencer era construir, y estaba bien, le gustaba la idea de construir más cercanía e intimidad con Kuroo. Era algo que de cierta forma disfrutaba, y retomando al presente podía darse cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo Kuroo se mostraba cuidadoso en todos los posibles avances que tuvieran. No quería deducirlo por su cuenta, pero presentía que el mayor estaba siendo un poco desconfiado de sí mismo.

Incluso insistía en que la chica de hace días, cuyo nombre era Hannah, volvería a estar tras él y que tomara sus precauciones respecto a dejarse influenciar. — _Las mujeres son un poco difíciles de entender_ — recuerda haberlo escuchado muchas veces, pero no pensaba que Kuroo fuese a exagerarlo hasta que no tuviese argumentos firmes. Solo estaba siendo celoso.

Celos.

Nunca lo había experimentado, a lo mucho sintió celos cuando estaba en primaria y un niño tenía un videojuego de Pokemón más avanzado que el suyo, pero nunca con personas.

—¿Estás bien Kenma? —pregunta el mayor mientras caminaban —, te noto algo extraño.

—No, estoy bien —responde tranquilo buscando su teléfono en sus bolsillos —. Estaba pensando.

Algunas veces el trayecto a su casa era muy ameno, sentía que los 30 minutos que requería el viaje pasaban muy rápido. La idea de pasar el resto de la tarde descansando en el suelo fresco después de un baño le agradaba mucho, sonaba a paz y tranquilidad, y lo entusiasmaba internamente.

Kuroo también estaría ahí, desde antes de su relación nunca se negaba a las invitaciones a su casa a hacer absolutamente nada, a veces a estudiar, a veces a jugar alguna campaña del Call Of Duty. Como había predicho, el libro ya más allá de la mitad, en las rectas finales y quería escuchar al mayor dar sus resúmenes diciendo si el libro era bueno o describir algún acontecimiento importante o que simplemente llamó su atención. Era una de las cosas que disfrutaba desde su niñez, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

Disimuladamente miraba al pelinegro por el rabillo del ojo mientras este caminaba a su lado. Aun le costaba que le gustaba la imagen que Kuroo proyectaba; poco a poco le parecía más y más apuesto. Sintió las comisuras de su boca levantarse apenas en una sonrisa, no quería pensar de esa manera, pero se sentía afortunado.

Una persona se había enamorado de él. Un hombre había cambiado sus preferencias por él, aunque no era lo que esperaba, a decir verdad, y ese hombre era muy deseado por las mujeres por su carisma y sus múltiples cualidades, comenzaba a sentirse estúpido por tanto mencionarlo en su cabeza.

 ** _[…]_**

Abrió la puerta con un poco de impaciencia, después de sus cavilaciones estaba un poco ansioso por pasar tiempo a su lado. Bueno, eso quería creer, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas ser todo lo que Kuroo quería o al menos merecía a su lado.

Dejaron sus zapatos y mochilas en el recibidor, Kuroo le besó la frente con cariño, hábito adquirido desde unos días atrás, y después se encaminó a la cocina para preparar algo rápido que pudieran comer. Para sorpresa de Kenma, su madre había dejado comida en el refrigerador.

—Debió llegar después de que me fuera —comentó mientras sacaba los recipientes —. ¿quieres esto o prepararás algo más?

—Esto huele bien —Olisqueó el contenido —, si quieres puedo preparar la cena.

—Está bien.

Kenma metió las cosas al microondas y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor junto a Kuroo. Sentía como el pie del mayor golpeaba sin fuerza el suyo con insistencia, lo alejaba cada tanto, pero él insistía en molestarlo, aunque cubriera su cara con el libro que sacó de su mochila momentos antes. El pitido del aparato hizo que se levantara a sacar la comida de ahí, pero Kuroo se puso de pie al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy tratando de que esto sea un cliché, al menos aprecia mi esfuerzo —comenta Kuroo en burla, tomándolo por la muñeca. —, ¿debería hacer una escena de musical o algo?

—¿De qué estás hablando? — cuestionó Kenma avanzando sin importarle el agarre, hasta que se volvió incapacitante —, si no tienes hambre adelante, pero yo sí quiero comer.

Ambos dejaron sus distracciones en una de las sillas desocupadas, era algo que acostumbraban desde pequeños, los aparatos electrónicos y cualquier cosa que no fuera necesaria a la hora de comer estaba prohibida. Nuevamente, Kenma estaba comiendo muy poco y eso le preocupaba un poco.

Kuroo lo observó meditabundo antes de poder hablar.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

—No mucha.

Sentía que su humor estaba cambiando muy rápido, estaba en un intermedio entre la sorpresa y la nostalgia por cosas que no entendía.

—¿Quieres que te cuente que había en el libro? —sugirió unos minutos después en un intento de desviar lo que fuera que le agobiaba.

Kenma asiente recogiendo los platos.

—Entonces ve arriba —Sonríe ladino —, yo los lavaré.

Subió al segundo piso pasando de largo su habitación y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, no le vendría mal una ducha rápida, no tardó demasiado para volver a su habitación con el cabello húmedo y una toalla cubriendo su desnudez. Kuroo le dio su espacio un poco avergonzado y con el rostro encendido. Comenzó a regañarse por imaginar cosas fuera de lugar.

 _¡Por el amor de dios Tetsuro! No es la primera vez que lo vez de esa forma, deja de ser tan idiota._

Escuchó el pestillo de la puerta en señal de que podía pasar, Kenma ya estaba vestido y había puesto una sábana en el suelo para ambos. Kuroo se recostó poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y, sorpresivamente, Kenma se recostó a su lado dejando su cabeza sobre su pecho dejando medio cuerpo fuera de la sábana para después aovillarse para seguir jugando con su consola mientras el mayor leía sin problemas.

Un rato después Kuroo comenzó a contarle cosas sobre el libro, la atención dividida de Kenma era algo ventajoso algunas veces, podía jugar y escucharlo, pero parecía que esta vez solo estaba jugando. No le importó realmente, estaba acostumbrado a ello, sintió los finos dedos de Kenma golpearle las costillas. Bajó la mirada y descubrió que la consola ahora estaba apagada y aquellos ojos ambarinos lo miraban con atención.

—¿Entonces? —le incitó a seguir.

Sonrió complacido, le acarició la mejilla antes de poder continuar.

—"Los miembros del Comité de Crisis se encontraban ahí, todos en un estado lamentable" —citó las palabras del libro.

Siguió leyendo unas cuantas páginas más, Kenma se mostraba aburrido ni nada por el estilo, sino que le seguía preguntando acerca de varias cosas. Además de que le había tomado la mano que en ese momento mantenía acariciando su cabello, como si se tratara de un pequeño felino.

—¿No vas a besarme? —soltó de la nada.

El rostro de Tetsuro se encendió de la vergüenza y de la impresión dejó caer el pesado libro sobre su cara; se quejó perplejo y con un dolor en su nariz.

—Pensé que te gustaba el ritmo que llevaba —Sobó ligeramente el puente de su nariz —, no quiero que te asustes o algo así.

Kenma se incorporó tocando su hombro, también estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero estaba decidido, pues también apostó con Yaku un anticipo de un videojuego si lograba que Kuroo se sonrojara o dijera cosas cursis. Pero el pensamiento de un beso de Kuroo causaba que su corazón golpeara con fuerza contra su pecho.

Escucha la risa nerviosa del pelinegro y regresa la mirada, sus fuertes manos lo toman por las mejillas y cortan ligeramente la distancia.

—Seré sincero —Besó la punta de su nariz, los latidos de Kenma se hicieron mucho más intensos —. Hace mucho que quería hacer esto.

Él también acercó su rostro, besando con antelación y mucho miedo, Kuroo se aferró a él rodeándole por el cuello. Ese era su primer beso, sintió cosquillas en diversas partes de su cuerpo; su mandíbula temblaba y su estómago daba vueltas. Puso sus manos en sobre los brazos del mayor queriendo encontrar un apoyo adicional; estaba sentado, pero sentía como si fuese a desvanecerse totalmente.

Kuroo hizo una pausa y se separó para poder repetir la acción esta vez en menores lapsos.

Por primera vez, experimentó emociones que no eran negativas. Estaba feliz, porqué tendría la mitad de un anticipo y porque Kuroo le estaba dando un buen momento a solas. Aquella frágil burbuja se estaba transformando en algo más sólido poco a poco, se sentía seguro. Más de lo que se sentía años atrás.


	5. Let's have an adventure

Cuando Kuroo se enteró de la _apuesta_ se molestó un poco en las primeras dos horas, después le agradeció a Yaku por el apoyo. Recibió las merecidas burlas por ser tan lento y tan ñoño con respecto a besar a Kenma, las mismas que no se detuvieron hasta el día del viaje a Miyagi.

—Kuro —Kenma dejó su mochila en el suelo.

—¿Sucede algo?

Tomó la mochila y le quitó la maleta del hombro para ponerla en la parte trasera del autobús. Kenma estaba un poco ansioso, no le gustaba mucho viajar, además de que el viento era fresco. Maldito clima extraño.

—No, no es nada. —dijo entre dientes.

—Déjame adivinar —Puso sus dedos sobre sus sienes tratando de imitar la pose de un adivino —, no me lo digas… tienes frio, ¿es eso?

El menor asintió, Kuroo lo miró enternecido antes de quitarse su jersey y ponerlo sobre su cabeza seguido de un corto abrazo.

—Ya deberías subir, te alcanzo cuando termine esto.

Dicho esto, le entregó una bolsa pequeña, dónde estaba su teléfono y comida para sus antojos de media noche. Kenma entró al bus y se instaló en la segunda hilera, ir atrás significaba ser molestado por Tora y no se sentía de humor para eso.

Saco su teléfono para distraerse en lo que partían, aspiró el aroma de la chaqueta del mayor sin querer haciendo que se removiera en su lugar para poder quitársela y ponerla en su regazo. Ese fue un gesto innecesario a su punto de vista, pero Kuroo nuevamente había elegido su bienestar antes que el propio.

Kuroo entró junto al entrenador unos minutos después, el ruido del motor encendido y el movimiento del autobús seguido de la calidez del cuerpo de Kuroo recargado sobre su hombro mirando con atención lo que hacía le daba una agradable sensación en su pecho. En las primeras horas Kenma fue testigo de las facetas nocturnas de su novio; al menos con mayor detenimiento, pudo ver como se movía de un lado a otro buscando estar cómodo, empujándolo levemente de vez en cuando hasta que quedaba sobre su hombro una vez más para después quejarse por hambre y sacar de la pequeña bolsa de tela un chocolate o una bolsa de galletas.

—Es raro verte comer todo eso —dijo en voz baja —, creí que no te gustaba el chocolate.

—Si me gusta, solo no me considero un gran fan de él. —afirmó acercando la barra al menor.

Kenma le dio un pequeño mordisco siguiendo con sus cosas, Kuroo volvió a recargarse en su hombro cerrando los ojos esperando poder dormir finalmente.

—Ya es tarde, deja eso. —volvió a hablar unos segundos después.

—Dormí bastante por la tarde… no tengo sueño.

El mayor le quitó el teléfono bloqueándolo y guardándolo en la bolsa de tela junto al suyo. Kenma no dijo nada, no tenía caso discutir con él, después de un rato una brisa fría entró por la ventana y al ver que aun llevaba la chaqueta de Kuroo en sus piernas se sintió culpable, así que se lo puso sobre el pecho, el pelinegro soltó un pequeño ronquido antes de despertar una vez más.

—Lo había conseguido.

—Perdón, creí que tendrías frio —se disculpó —, cierra la ventanilla por favor.

Kuroo obedeció su petición y cerró la ventanilla. Después hubo un momento en el cual solo se miraban sin decir nada, Kenma se acercó a él para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de darse la vuelta y dejar que Kuroo pudiera dormir. Sintió un peso en su cintura, el pelinegro le había pasado el brazo por la cintura y él puso su mano sobre la que descansaba ahora en su estómago.

 **—** Buenas noches.

ignoró el hecho de que el conductor podía verlos o que alguien más pudiera estar despierto, solo quería disfrutar de la cercanía del mayor. No pudo dormir hasta que dieron las 4 de la madrugada y casi faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar a su destino, afirmó el agarre de su mano evitando que el pelinegro lo soltara por darse la vuelta y quedar por enésima vez sobre su hombro.

 ** _[…]_**

Llegaron a la posada por la mañana, tendrían al menos dos horas o más para descansar lo suficiente antes de que salieran a su primer encuentro con una preparatoria de la región, según el entrenador, necesitaban despertar completamente. Kenma había dormido muy poco y se sentía somnoliento así que pasó de largo todas las indicaciones y se encaminó a los dormitorios; todos se sentían de la misma manera, pero no todos hacían lo que Kenma, se desplomó en la cama escuchando como las vértebras de su columna crujían por haber dormido en una mala posición.

—Kenma-san —Le llamó uno de sus compañeros minutos después —, antes de que se duerma… quería preguntarle ¿qué le gustaría desayunar más tarde?

—Lo que sea está bien, Shibayama —respondió con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

—Está bien —dijo alargando la "e" y abandonó el lugar, regresando a los pocos segundos volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta —, por cierto… Kuroo-san dijo que nos iríamos a las 11, por si las dudas.

Kenma frunció el ceño aun con el rostro pegado a la almohada, no le gustaba ser descortés, pero en serio quería dormir.

—Gracias por avisarme —musitó de mala gana.

Sintió sus ojos pesados cuando finalmente se encontró en silencio, se acomodó en posición fetal cubriéndose del frio aire de la calefacción, que estaba realmente baja, poniendo el cubrecama sobre sus piernas y subiendo la capucha de su sudadera a su cabeza.

Estaba tan cómodo que no sintió al pelinegro subir más el cubrecama para abrigarlo bien y sentarse a su lado para apreciarlo mientras dormía; le gustaba tanto verlo así, bueno, le gustaba de todas formas, Kuroo le pasó la mano por el cabello cepillándolo con cuidado e inconscientemente sus ojos comenzaron a analizar a Kenma por encima del acolchado; era tan delgado y pálido, no le disgustaba, sino que al contrario le parecía hermoso, la curva de su espalda y su pequeña cintura le daban una apariencia extrañamente femenina, pero él no lo veía como eso, esa complexión le daba más agilidad y flexibilidad. Entonces, y sin querer, llegó a sus piernas, quitó la colcha de esa parte para ver con más claridad, eran delgadas y podía decir con toda certeza que Kenma carecía de vello en ellas. Concluyó en que Kenma tenía unas bonitas piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Escuchó la voz de Yaku desde el marco de la puerta.

Kuroo se sobresaltó y se levantó de su asiento rápidamente casi cayendo en el proceso; se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo como su corazón se disparaba frenético contra su pecho.

—Dios mío, vas a matarme —murmuró caminando a la puerta, empujando al líbero con una mano al pasillo.

—¿Porqué? Yo solo quería saber qué estabas haciendo —replicó la madre del grupo con burla —, ¿hiciste algo malo?

El capitán se sonrojó ligeramente provocando la risa de Yaku, le dio un golpe en el brazo mientras pedía que se callara.

—Es sólo que no quiero que los demás sepan de esto —Se justificó —, Kenma tampoco lo quiere, no sabemos cómo se lo vayan a tomar los demás.

—Kai y Fukunaga ya lo saben —confesó—, escuché a Shibayama decir que ustedes parecían un matrimonio muy disfuncional…

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó muy avergonzado.

El castaño volvió a reír con ganas.

—No te preocupes por eso idiota, nadie ha dicho nada malo —Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda —. Sinceramente yo creo que muchos ya se lo esperaban.

Siguieron conversando tranquilamente mientras esperaban a que alguien fuera por las cosas para el desayuno, siendo ellos quienes fueron por encontrarse con el entrenador. Kuroo llevaba puesto los auriculares mientras cantaba en voz baja.

— _Count down. One love, two mouths, one love, one house._

—Ojalá fueras tan bueno en inglés —se burló Yaku dándole una bolsa.

—Cállate —Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta siguiendo con lo suyo.

Llegaron a la posada con el desayuno, para entonces, alguien ya había despertado a Kenma, él más probable era el entrenador.

—… y para Kenma un "lo que sea está bien" —dijo el pelinegro.

Kenma se dio media vuelta sin decir nada, no le había hecho gracia el chiste, Kuroo le detuvo tomándole por el brazo y dándole la bolsa con una sonrisa.

—Comételo, por favor —pidió dejándolo libre una vez más.

Fue a sentarse mientras olisqueaba el contenido de su desayuno; se encontró con la sorpresa de una rebanada grande de tarta de manzana, curvó las comisuras de sus labios en apenas una sonrisa al verla, también había un envase de cartón de leche con chocolate. Volteó a verlo y Kuroo arqueó una ceja seguido de un beso al aire, cuando se lo proponía podía ser romántico y muy idiota según Kenma.

 ** _[…]_**

La hora de salida llegó rápidamente, según el entrenador el primer partido iniciaba a las 11:30 y la escuela a la que irían estaba a 20 minutos de ahí. Las indicaciones eran las mismas: dejar todo en la cancha, no sus pertenencias.

Kuroo iba adelante junto a Yaku y Kai mientras que los demás conversaban animadamente y Kenma iba atento a su videojuego, tenía que avanzar lo más que pudiera pues olvidó ponerla a cargar cuando se fue a dormir. Estaba tan concentrado que dejó de escuchar el ruido a su alrededor, siguió caminando hasta que algo no cuadraba en su cabeza.

Ahora estaba perdido.

Quiso caminar unos metros para ver si los alcanzaba, pero no podía escuchar nada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? —Trató de hacer memoria, pero estaba sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

Si fue mucho tiempo, sabía que Kuroo ya lo estaría buscando, sacó su teléfono esperando que hubiera una llamada perdida o un mensaje de texto, pero no tenía nada. Decidió llamarlo, estaba asustado, no había nada de gente por las calles y no sabía en donde estaba.

Tenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja esperando a que el mayor respondiera, lo hizo a los tres tonos y no se escuchaba muy feliz.

— _Dime que estás bien_ _—_ escuchó del otro lado.

—Sí, creo que estoy perdido —dijo mirando en todas direcciones.

— _¿No hay señalamientos? Si los hay dime las calles y espérame ahí._

Kenma buscó los señalamientos y le dijo lo que necesitaba. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo, sólo debía esperar y esperar el regaño que tendría por distraerse.

Se sentó sobre la acera y sacó su teléfono para hacer tiempo, su consola ya no tenía batería después de todo, un gato salió de la nada y se acercó restregando su robusto cuerpo contra su pierna, le acarició la barbilla sintiendo como ronroneaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó una voz desconocida detrás de él

Kenma se erizó al escucharlo, era un chico de cabello naranja y más o menos de su estatura, detuvo a mirarlo por unos segundos, no se veía peligroso.

—Yo… estoy perdido —musitó avergonzado.

El chico se presentó como Hinata Shoyo, Kenma se sintió un poco ofuscado por la energía que el chico desprendía, era demasiado alegre y le contaba sobre cosas muy triviales con mucha confianza como si se conocieran de muchos años. No se sentía incómodo, cuando el peli naranja se dio cuenta de que también practicaba vóley extendió su conversación a curiosidades de sus compañeros, en especial de su setter, con el cuál parecía no llevarse muy bien.

Cuando fue su turno de hablar, solo pudo decir unas cuantas oraciones muy concisas de su equipo, ya sabía que Hinata era la competencia, su camiseta lo decía. Sin querer dejó al menor con una duda y un extraño asombro por su persona.

—¿De qué escuela…

—¡Kenma! —Salvado por la campana, pensó.

Kuroo estaba a unos pasos de él, Kenma se levantó un poco más tranquilo situándose a su lado.

—Hasta la próxima, Shoyo —se despidió con un ademán para seguir caminando.

—No deberías ir distraído, no conocemos este lugar Kenma. —lo reprendió sin mirarlo.

—Lo siento.

Kenma dirigió la mirada hacia atrás una vez más, el chico aún seguía ahí y los miraba con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara. Kuroo no pasó eso por desapercibido, bufó molesto y avanzó unos pasos más rápido.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó tomándole por el borde de la camisa.

—Estaba preocupado, pero tú estabas bien después de todo —murmuró.

Él estaba celoso, lo veía en cómo se mordía el labio y como apretaba los puños de vez en cuando, no le veía razón para estar así, Hinata no le gustaba, solo era de su agrado.

—No tienes por qué estar celoso —aclaró deteniéndose en el proceso.

—No es eso Kenma —Se dio la vuelta, esperando a que siguiera caminando.

—No tienes por qué estar celoso —reiteró el teñido acercándose a él.

Kuroo relajó los hombros, estaba siendo irracional una vez más, abrió los brazos y Kenma aceptó el abrazo sin replicar. El pelinegro buscó sus labios con ansias, le rodeó con los brazos estrechándolo con fuerza. Entre beso y beso comenzó a faltarles el aire, lo más prudente era detenerse.

—Vamos, no quiero que Yaku venga a buscarnos —dijo tomando su mano.

 ** _[…]_**

Era extraño, fue la única palabra que Kuroo encontró para describir al Karasuno, era un equipo torpe y sin mucha estrategia, pero tenían un elemento sorprendente; ese extraño par le dejó con la boca abierta por unos segundos, al igual que a todos, incluso Kenma fue apantallado por las acciones de esos dos.

Pero no había nada que no pudiera manejar, al final ganaron sin ningún problema, sonrió con burla al ver como el pequeño amigo nuevo de Kenma pedía que se repitiera, jugaron dos sets más y terminaron exhaustos. Se entabló una amistad con los cuervos, eran amigables después de todos, al menos la mayoría, quiso acercarse a uno de los bloqueadores que llamó su atención durante todo el partido, el mismo que fue burlado y había caído en cada una de los trucos de Kenma, mas él no se sentía interesado en lo que fuera a decirle.

—¿Ya estamos a mano? —habló Kenma.

—¿Ah? —musitó soltando uno de los muslos del teñido.

Afianzó el agarre de sus muslos para evitar que se le cayera de la espalda, Kenma se acomodó sobre él y siguió hablando.

—Yo te hice sentir mal, tú lo hiciste hace unos minutos, estamos a mano.

—Voy a golpearte si sigues hablando de eso, no quiero que esto se vuelva un problema —finalizó apresurando el paso.


	6. You Know You Got All Mine

A Kuroo le gustaría decir que ver a Kenma celoso demostraba que le importaba lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero no podía. Las cosas no iban mal, trataba de sobrellevarlas y estar para su gatito en su etapa más vulnerable.

—¿¡Cómo que lo ibas a golpear!?

Yaku se había convertido en algo así como su consejero amoroso, sin experiencia claro; él aseguraba que estaba siendo imparcial y que regañaría a quien debería regañar, pero parecería que el que siempre se equivocaba era él.

—Sabes que no lo haría Yaku, sería totalmente estúpido —aseveró cruzando los brazos.

—Lo sé, pero ¿por qué amenazarlo con eso? —quiso saber.

—Lo conozco, estaba haciéndose ideas extrañas y no quería que esto pasara… más fue inútil porque de todas formas pasó.

Era difícil, en cierto modo, conocía las inseguridades de Kenma como si fueran las suyas y él también tenía miedo de haber sido opacado por el número 10 del Karasuno. No se había sentido así de frágil como cuando estaba con alguna otra chica, era obvio que le daba miedo perderlo más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Dale su espacio, recién cumplen un mes juntos y ya tienen problemas de matrimonio —Hizo una pausa —, es natural que conozcan a más personas, no deben cerrarse al mundo sólo por el _¿Qué pasaría si…?_ Voy a hablar con Kenma, tú tómate tu tiempo para pensar.

Sonrió, sintió la pesadez en su espalda disminuir, tener apoyo de vez en cuando resultaba reconfortante. Escuchó la campana sonar, su hora libre había terminado y la siguiente clase era genética, tendría un respiro de sus obligaciones un rato.

El profesor entró saludando cordialmente, cómo todos los días, les pidió sacar sus libros y su cuaderno para ver el siguiente tema; mientras explicaba Kuroo trataba de recitar las mismas palabras en voz baja queriendo memorizarlas.

—…Las células falciformes son un trastorno genético que consiste en sangre menos saludable recorriendo el torrente…

—Cállate, nerd —murmuró Yaku golpeándole el brazo.

 ** _[…]_**

Kenma estaba un poco reacio a escuchar a Yaku, no se sentía de buen humor como para recibir un regaño de el castaño, que era lo más cercano a una madre que tenía.

—¿Crees que Kuroo te cambiaría por alguien que acaba de ver? —preguntó acercándose a él —. Y digo "ver" porque ni siquiera habló con él.

—No lo sé —Escondió más el rostro entre sus rodillas.

—No creo que el idiota se fije en alguien tan poco inteligente —insistió —, recuerda que el cayó en todos tus trucos, cuando Kuroo solo puede caer dos veces.

Tenía razón, algo dentro de él cedió a lo que Yaku decía, estaba siendo muy precipitado en sus reacciones que no pensó en todas esas cosas, pero sabía que escucharlas de Kuroo equivalía a no creerlo a la primera… ni a la segunda. Entonces comenzó a pensar en lo que sentía, en lo que sentía Kuroo al verlo en un estado defensivo y no querer verlo mucho tiempo.

—¿Kenma?

—Tengo que pedirle una disculpa, ¿no es así? —musitó, se talló los ojos con las manos pues comenzaban a arderle.

Yaku no dijo más, solo esperó a que Kenma se diera cuenta de los daños colaterales que podían tener los celos en ese corto tiempo que llevaban juntos.

—Voy a recurrir a lo que hace mamá —comentó, aparentemente decidido.

—¿A qué? —preguntó con curiosidad dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Tener relaciones con él.

Yaku escupió el jugo que llevaba en la boca al escuchar eso, el teñido entendió rápidamente el peso de sus palabras, sonaba a chantaje y proviniendo de su mamá obviamente lo era.

—No, es una mala idea —Volvió a esconderse en sus rodillas.

—Sí, es mala idea… ¿tu mamá hace eso? —Era extraño escucharlo hablar de sus padres.

Comenzó a contarle algunas cosas sobre la relación con sus padres, no era buena del todo, siempre estaban de viaje y rara vez se quedaban dos días enteros en casa con él; siempre había algo que discutir para ellos, lo usaban como excusa para seguir trabajando lejos de casa y no verse la cara, pero cuando no había más con lo que pudiera defenderse su madre terminaba llorando acusando la falta de cariño e intimidad. Era entonces cuando salía de su casa a altas horas de la noche y tocaba a la casa vecina para dormir con Kuroo.

Se sintió mal por haber preguntado, aunque el rostro de Kenma no fuera muy expresivo podía entender lo que sentía por dentro.

—Él siempre ha estado para mí, por eso acepté la relación…

—¿Sigue siendo por eso? O ¿es por algo más? —preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Me gusta estar con él. —confesó un poco sonrojado.

No podía mentirse, realmente le gustaba estar con él; no había presión en ningún aspecto, era totalmente condescendiente en sus acciones, era reconfortante ver que era capaz de darlo todo por él y no pedir nada a cambio, pero eso estaba mal, porque no ponía nada de su parte.

Tal vez podía cambiar eso un poco.

 ** _[…]_**

Hinata le enviaba mensajes constantemente, se sentía bien cuando leía que su entrenamiento había sido de tal manera y cosas así, le respondía brevemente entre pausas. El entrenamiento de ellos ahora se enfocaba en el inter high de primavera y las cosas que esta traía consigo, por lo que solían hablar muy poco, Hinata le había contado algo que no pensó que fuera demasiado obvio.

 _Kageyama dice que tú y tu capitán son pareja, aunque sé que lo dice en broma._

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero decidió confiar en el peli naranja y decirle que, en efecto, él estaba en una relación con su capitán. Esperó a que lo llamara extraño u otro tipo de insulto, pero pareció tomárselo demasiado bien, incluso le demostró su aprobación con una foto de su pulgar hacia arriba. Le hubiese gustado decírselo a Kuroo y que compartiera su felicidad de tener un nuevo amigo.

Los siguientes días Kuroo le pidió verse lo menos posible para que pudieran estudiar cómodamente a menos que Kenma necesitara ayuda en una asignatura, no habían podido hablar de su primer problema por lo apretado de los exámenes y las extensiones de los entrenamientos. Sólo podían verse una hora para poder estudiar y descansar bien, y un problema no se arreglaba en una hora.

—Deberías enfocarte más en las leyes de Newton —Señaló los apuntes de Kenma —, también puedes anotar las fórmulas en tu hoja de operaciones antes de comenzar el examen, trata de memorizarlas de todas formas.

—Sí, ¿también de las leyes de la gravitación?

Kuroo asintió sonriendo para retomar su lectura de filosofía. Kenma miró su mano sobre la pequeña mesa de estudios y como tamborileaba los dedos con ritmo, puso su mano encima en un acto reflejo. El pelinegro lo miró confundido, pero no hizo nada por quitar su mano.

—Kenma, solo hasta el viernes, no quiero distraerte y que te vaya mal —Dio un suspiro mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

—Sigues molesto.

—No comencemos amor, por favor —dijo sin pensar.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ser llamado de tal manera, Kuroo también lo hizo, pero quiso disimular poniendo el libro sobre su rostro, procurando que este no fuese a hacerle daño como el último con el que intentó protegerse. Dejó su cuaderno de física a un lado y se acercó al mayor con miedo, Kuroo no podía obedecer lo que dijo Yaku sobre darle su espacio si se ponía de esa manera, por lo que le pasó el brazo por los hombros atrayéndolo a su pecho.

—Solo hasta el viernes, podremos hablar de todo con calma. —insistió, sintió la mano de Kenma cerrarse en torno a la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

—Son 5 días…

Kuroo suspiró un poco cansado, miró el reloj de su teléfono y se dio cuenta que era hora de irse. Kenma soltó su mano y lo abrazó por la cintura sin intención de soltarlo. Pensó que tal vez un poco de afecto no le haría daño, lo necesitaba, todo esto podía ser un arma de doble filo; si seguía con ese resentimiento podía creer que realmente estaba interesado en el bloqueador del Karasuno sin considerar que lo estaba haciendo para que pudiera pensar y analizar las cosas.

Dejó de pensar un rato, rodeó la cintura de Kenma y se puso de pie con él abrazado, le dio un beso breve en los labios y recargó su barbilla sobre su cabellera teñida.

—Te quiero —susurró apretando más el abrazo.

—Yo también —respondió imitando el gesto.

 ** _[…]_**

Estaba nervioso, no tenía una razón en concreto, pero lo estaba.

Podremos hablarlo con calma

Él estaba calmado, consideraba que cualquier momento era buen momento para hablarlo. Pensar en las palabras de Yaku les ayudaba a no hacerse ideas erróneas de lo que Kuroo quería hablar. en su cabeza ya no rondaba la idea de ser reemplazado por un rubio natural de mayor altura, incluso le pidió a Hinata que averiguara si su compañero sentía algo por Kuroo.

¿Tsukishima? No lo sé Kenma, él es demasiado pretencioso como para que lo pueda saber a simple vista… ¡Ya sé! Le diré a Yamaguchi, él seguro lo sabrá.

Eso le había dicho unos días atrás, pero no recibía respuesta. Prefirió zanjar ese tema y enfocarse en las cosas que si importaban; tenía dos exámenes al día siguiente y Kuroo fue muy claro, debía estudiar mucho para obtener buenas notas, ya no era sólo pasar los exámenes, sino llevarlos con notas altas.

Hizo lo que le recomendó, anotó las fórmulas en la esquina de su hoja en el orden en el que las aprendió. Sabía que los formularios que estaban en el examen estaban sin orden y eso complicaba que pudiera identificarlas. Por suerte acabó más rápido de lo que esperaba y le permitieron salir del salón. El siguiente examen fue incluso más sencillo, los problemas que había realizado en casa eran los mismos que estaban en su examen, recordó que el profesor había comentado algo al respecto, más no lo escuchó con claridad. Se sentía cansado, los ojos le ardían y sus nervios estaban al tope por tantas cosas acumuladas a su alrededor que terminó durmiéndose en literatura con miedo de que la maestra fuese a reprenderlo.

Solo debía aguantar un día más y estaría libre de estudios, con la novedad de que su madre le había dicho que cuando dieran los resultados iba a organizar una salida para ellos dos, y su padre si tenía tiempo, a un onsen durante un fin de semana.

—Un onsen, suena bien, te mereces un descanso —escuchó decir a Kuroo mientras lavaban los platos.

—Quiero que vayas conmigo —anunció —, mamá dijo que estaba bien si ibas.

—Tendría que pedir permiso.

Sacudió sus manos húmedas sobre el fregadero y después las secó sobre su camiseta. Se acercó a la mesa donde Kenma estaba y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Le tomó ambas manos con cariño.

—Fue lo de siempre, el examen de física estuvo muy fácil —dijo mirando al suelo —, ¿aun estas como encargado de la clase?

—Sí, solo falta mañana y volvemos a la rutina —Se quedó pensativo un momento —, por cierto, recibimos una nueva solicitud.

Por la mañana el entrenador lo detuvo unos momentos comentándole sobre un nuevo aspirante, se tomó un momento entre clases para leer la solicitud y el perfil del posible nuevo integrante, era bueno, tenía buenas cualidades e inclusive Yaku dijo que era una buena apuesta para el equipo.

—¿Mitad ruso? —cuestionó dando una mordida a su manzana.

—Sí, podría ser un buen jugador, pero creo que entrará hasta que termine la temporada de primavera —Kenma le acercó la fruta a la boca y le dio un mordisco.

Tuvieron una cena ligera y tranquila, esa noche le tocaba a Kenma lavar los platos; como siempre, se quejó de ello, pero era lo justo siendo que Kuroo los había lavado los días anteriores quitándole el turno, el pelinegro mientras tanto subió a darse un baño dejando el teléfono conectado en el reproductor.

No iba a negar que Kuroo tenía un buen gusto en música, casi todas sus canciones estaban en inglés y algunas eran de años muy atrás —eso explicaba que fuera muy bueno con el inglés, podía pronunciarlo y escribirlo sin problemas— se acercó al teléfono y buscar una canción que le gustara, desbloqueó la pantalla y entró a la biblioteca, vio que en la parte superior estaba el icono de un mensaje, se sintió curioso y sabía que eso estaba mal, puso una canción al azar y bloqueó nuevamente el aparato.

— _He is your baby, but he's growing so fast —_ Escuchó en el pasillo.

Sus ansias no disminuían. Pensó en mirar solo un poco y ver de qué se trataba _._ Mas no fue capaz, no quería desconfiar de Kuroo, se concentró en terminar de lavar los platos y en escuchar la canción para distraerse.

Kuroo bajó unos minutos después y revisó su teléfono, abrió el mensaje y tecleó rápidamente ante la vista ansiosa del teñido para después mirarlo.

—Bokuto dice que quiere que salgamos mañana con él y Akaashi, tienen algo que decirnos —anunció desde su sitio —, ¿qué le digo?

—Como sea —dijo un poco forzado.

El pelinegro siguió cantando tranquilamente, se quitó la toalla del cuello y la puso sobre el respaldo de una silla para regresar a la cocina con Kenma.

— _Can you let your baby be boy?_ —cantó cerca de su oído — _ **insertar letra de single**_

—Kuro. —le llamó la atención.

—Sé que es lo que estás sintiendo Kenma, no le veo sentido estar postergando esto cuando realmente no hay nada que pueda decirte —Le hizo darse la vuelta antes de seguir —. No me gusta verte así, no me gusta que te hagas ideas locas en tu cabeza, si creíste que iba a dejar lo más valioso que tengo por alguien que ni siquiera me volteó a ver, déjame decirte que acabas de herir mis sentimientos.

—Es que yo…

—Estoy jugando —le interrumpió poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios —, no le hablé de mi relación contigo a Bokuto solo para que al mes me fuera detrás de alguien más. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? Yo no jugaría contigo.

Escondió el rostro en su pecho abrazándole con fuerza, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, Kuroo sonrió complacido y correspondió a su abrazo.

¿A que quería llegar? Fácil, Kenma era alguien con muchas necesidades, lo sabía, todos lo sabían, cuando lo conoció apenas y podía articular más de dos oraciones cortas juntas, su madre lo regañaba constantemente por arrastrarlo a su casa y casi obligarlo a jugar con él hasta que Kenma le dijo con miedo y muchas trabas que él estaba bien con que Kuroo hiciera eso. Se dio cuenta de lo malo que era demostrando sus emociones y lo ayudó, creando con ello un lugar conceptual donde pudiera mantenerlo seguro.

Ahora que ambos estaban relacionados más íntimamente podía decir que ese lugar conceptual siempre fue su mutua compañía.

—¿Estás llorando? —Le preguntó.

—Esa canción me pone sentimental —respondió besando ligeramente sus labios.

Era Kenma quien lo ponía sentimental, a decir verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Esa canción a mi si me pone sentimental ;n;_**

 ** _¿A alguien le gusta the neighbourhood? la canción se llama Single por si alguien la quiere escuchar._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado este pequeño ciclo de… ¿desenvolvimiento? No sé cómo llamarlo_**


	7. I Just Wanna Lost Me In You

Las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado, el tema estaba solucionado y olvidado, el único cambio minúsculo que hubo fue el cambio de actitud de Kenma —regresó a su desapego social de siempre —. Kuroo lo tomó como un intento de que no volvieran a verlo vulnerable, mas no intentó remediar eso, él era así y no se le podía hacer mucho.

Los días previos al inter-high estaban poniendo a Kuroo en su estado de nervios. En el trayecto de esa tarde ya se había comido dos paquetes de galletas y por lo que Kenma estaba notando, iba por el tercero.

—Podrías dejar de comer, tal vez ayude a tus nervios —recomendó el teñido sin siquiera mirarlo —. Tu próxima preocupación será que no estás en buen peso si sigues así.

—¿Acabas de decirme gordo? —musitó con sorpresa fingida.

Dejó el paquete de galletas en la alacena antes de irse a la sala de estar y echarse en el sofá boca abajo. Kenma dio un suspiro antes de seguirlo y sentarse en el suelo a su lado para seguir jugando.

—Lo siento —dijo después de un rato.

—No te preocupes, funcionó —Kuroo finalmente lo volteó a ver —. Tú vas a quedarte ciego si sigues así.

—Sí, espero que me recomienden usar lentes.

Kuroo rodó los ojos mientras negaba. No le gustaba la idea de que desarrollara algún padecimiento en la vista solo por pasar mucho tiempo expuesto a la luz de aparatos electrónicos. Sería algo muy desfavorable para su desempeño en el vóley, aunque imaginarse a Kenma con lentes le resultó muy agradable, efectivamente se vería hermoso con lentes.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, Kuroo estaba más dormido que despierto por lo que cabeceaba en su lugar optando por dormir boca arriba y Kenma simplemente estaba metido en sus cosas, una de las manos del mayor cayó del sofá topando con su brazo y al escuchar un leve ronquido apagó la consola para acomodarse sobre su pecho. No podía cerrar los ojos por el miedo a que de un mal movimiento ambos terminaran en el piso, Kuroo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido —incluso algunos regaños a Tora — pero al menos lo tenía bien sujeto por la cintura, dándole menos importancia al miedo cerró los ojos para dormir un poco.

Algunas cosas un poco mortificantes pasaban por su cabeza, ajenas al pelinegro que lo sostenía con cariño y roncaba un poco. Los problemas en casa habían aumentado de manera considerable —no quería darle más importancia de la necesaria teniendo cosas en las que debía ocuparse — pero por más que trataba de que no llenaran su cabeza, terminaban haciéndolo de todos modos, se repitió a sí mismo varias veces que ese problema no le correspondía atenderlo, eran problemas de sus padres y prefería no interferir para evitar romper la delgada línea de comunicación entre ellos.

Se concentró en lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento; los brazos de Kuroo eran un buen remedio para su cabeza, es así desde que tiene memoria, Kuroo compartía su calidez con él desde que son pequeños. Parecía que las cosas no habían cambiado entre ellos, que no compartían sentimientos románticos entre ellos y que estaban haciendo algo que tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba incorrecto. No, no era incorrecto, si así fuera él no hubiera accedido y no hubiese dejado que las cosas avanzaran tanto por si solas, ¡incluso había dejado de lado la idea de los _puntos de noviazgo_!

—Kuro —lo llamó entre balbuceos.

Dentro de sus sueños estaba él, con sus estupideces para hacerlo sentir bien y las cosas tan cotidianas que hacían; también estaban las pocas veces que habían discutido —esto lo hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar la camiseta del pelinegro aun con los ojos cerrados — y entonces a su cabeza regresaron aquellas inseguridades y preguntas que se formuló cuando empezó todo esto. _¿Qué tanto iba a durar todo? ¿qué pasaría después? ¿perdería a Kuroo para siempre?_ La forma en que sus figuras paternas dejaban su ejemplo de una relación le aterraba, no le gustaba la idea de que Kuroo y él estuvieran juntos solo por compromiso y de estar solo por estar.

Volvió a estrujar la camiseta del mayor, esta vez alcanzando un poco de piel con sus uñas, con un poco más de fuerza. Kuroo despertó por el ardor que estas dejaron a su paso, quiso comprobar que no lo estaba haciendo a propósito pasando su mano frente al rostro de Kenma que estaba en dirección a la televisión. Alcanzó a notar que una de sus delgadas piernas colgaba del sofá, estiró su bazo lo suficiente como para tomarlo por el muslo y ayudarlo a subir aquella extremidad que lo más probable era que estuviese adormecida.

—Kuro. —volvió a llamarlo, se removió sobre su lugar causando que Kuroo no pudiera respirar bien por la presión.

—Hey, deberíamos ir arriba —habló tratando de no sonar somnoliento —. Y cortarte las uñas de paso.

Pero Kenma no demostraba interés en despertar, aún tenía el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando apretaba los labios —y pensar que él era él que tenía más sueño —. Kuroo le sujetó la cabeza con firmeza mientras con la otra le sujetaba por la cadera para poder ponerse de pie, pero las piernas de Kenma estaban flojas y eso le dificultaría el subir las escaleras. No quería faltarle al respeto a su novio, no quería tocarlo indebidamente y que por accidente despertara y pudiera malinterpretarlo; aunque si lo despertaba podría molestarse más. Suspiró resignado y le hizo dar un pequeño saltito para poder sujetarlo por la parte baja de su trasero.

Estaba sonrojado a más no poder. No podía negar que en su cabeza ya había pensamientos indebidos sobre Kenma, después de todo ambos crecieron juntos y cuando él descubrió lo que era _explorarse_ compartió con el menor sus conocimientos, que no eran muchos, a decir verdad, eran solo unos niños de 12 y 11 años, y podría decir que tenía motivos para decir que se sentía atraído por Kenma no solo de forma romántica.

En un acto reflejo el cuerpo del teñido buscó seguridad para no caerse, por lo que enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, eso sólo hizo más incómodo el subir las escaleras pues subir equivalía a sentir el rebote de su pequeña anatomía contra su pelvis. Kuroo trató de disuadir sus pensamientos para evitar tener problemas con su entrepierna aparentemente inquieta. Se sentía apenado por su comportamiento, él no era la persona magnifica en la cama que las chicas describían cada vez que lo veían, solo era un virgen con cara de poder llevarte al cielo que en ese momento solo deseaba llegar a su cama para recostar a su novio y dejar de pensar en cosas de pubertos.

 _"piensa en gatitos, piensa en gatitos"_ repetía en su cabeza repetidas veces mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Kenma afianzó su abrazo cuando finalmente tocó el suave colchón, Kuroo relajó su cuerpo y despejó su cabeza, pero cuando Kenma abrió los ojos y se incorporó en su lugar para después sentarse sobre su estómago apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho sintió su cabeza explotar.

—¿Estoy pesado? —preguntó el menor en un hilo de voz.

—No, no… no, no —negó repetidas veces, sintiéndose estúpido —. Estabas incomodo allá abajo, pensé que lo mejor sería subir.

Kenma dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su pecho acurrucándose una vez más, pero sin cerrar los ojos, sino que lo miraba fijamente. Kuroo rio nervioso y sintió estar un poco acalorado.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto? —musitó el teñido sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Qué es muy pronto? —quiso saber, sintiéndose atrapado.

—Que tú y yo tengamos relaciones sexuales —A veces odiaba que Kenma no tuviera tacto al hablar, se quedó estático un momento sorprendido por lo obvio que estuvo siendo.

Por más que se sintiera curioso y deseoso por estar junto a Kenma en algo tan íntimo como eso no estaba seguro de muchas cosas; tenía miedo de lastimarlo o de que fuese algo que no les agradara demasiado a los dos, además de que, si era demasiado pronto como para que pensaran en cosas como esas, tal vez Kenma había estado escuchando cosas de ese tipo y por eso estaba tan interesado en el tema.

—Ambos deberíamos estar seguros de que es el momento —Le dio un corto beso en la frente para aligerar el ambiente —. Cuando ese momento llegue ambos lo sabremos… y va a ser especial.

Kenma no perdió el tiempo para acercarse para besarle, a veces lo hacía porque simplemente tenía ganas de que Kuroo lo besara, pero no era el momento para hacerlo. El mayor no rechazó la oferta, le rodeó la cintura mientras movía sus labios con entusiasmo, pasando su lengua sobre los labios del armador de vez en cuando provocando que estos se abrieran para él y le dejara entrar en su interior.

Era húmedo, su boca se sentía caliente, estaba teniendo muchas sensaciones encontradas cada vez que su pelinegro acariciaba su cintura y metía un poco su mano dentro de su remera azul o le mordía el labio inferior seguido de la lengua del mayor entrelazándose con la suya de forma inexperta. No dejaba de apretar los costados de su camiseta dejándola arrugada en el proceso, sentía como su piel se erizaba y sus ojos se nublaban ligeramente obligándole a cerrarlos un momento. Se separaron de pronto con los labios hinchados y las mejillas coloradas, ambos jadeantes y demasiado apenados.

—Creo que deberíamos parar —propuso el pelinegro tallándose la cara con las manos —, acabamos de decir que no era el momento y las cosas se están saliendo de control… perdóname si te falté al respeto.

—No, esto lo inicié yo, discúlpame tu a mi —Kenma se bajó de su cuerpo y se situó de nuevo en el colchón —. No fue desagradable, no fue una falta de respeto.

Kuroo sonrió avergonzado, sobre su pantalón deportivo resaltaba un bulto el cual ya le causaba molestias y su armador estaba en las mismas, pero estaban demasiado avergonzados como para siquiera comentarlo. Kenma en un instante le dio la espalda mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, él también lo hacía, se concentraba en pensar en los gatitos que había figurado en su cabeza para quitarse la idea de que ambos se ayudaran con ese problemita.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó el mayor para matar el silencio.

—No, no… no tengo hambre —Kenma se aovilló en su lugar queriendo esconderse.

Su teléfono sonó sobre la mesa de noche haciendo retumbar la madera, lo tomó con desgana y al revisar el mensaje se levanta de golpe, haciendo que el teñido lo viera confundido.

—Bokuto esta abajo con Akaashi —aclaró mientras se estiraba en su lugar —, voy a recibirlos… baja si quieres.

—Está bien.

Bajó las escaleras casi trotando para abrir la puerta principal esperando aún encontrar a la pareja de búhos.

—¡Bro! —gritó el hiperactivo capitán del Fukurodani —. Creí que no estabas, pero se escuchaba el ventilador por dentro…

—A veces me das miedo —se burló sonriendo con sorna.

Bokuto no dejaría pasar algo como el notable bulto en su pantalón, por lo que no tardó en comenzar a burlarse de él y a comentar cosas estúpidas de embarazos, una vida lejos del vóley por tener que cuidar de un niño pequeño y cosas del estilo.

—Bokuto, no seas idiota —Kuroo le propinó un golpe en la cabeza con la palma abierta —. En primera: no estaba haciendo nada malo. En segunda: Kenma no podría embarazarse porque es un hombre.

—No puedes saberlo, bro —exclamó con mucha confianza —. Tú eres tan masculino y perfecto que bien podrías embarazar a un hombre.

Kuroo rio con ganas, no cabia duda de que su amigo era un idiota total.

—¿Y Kenma? —preguntó Akaashi, notando la ausencia del teñido en la sala.

—Debe estar durmiendo — Kuroo tenía la ligera sorpresa de que eso era cierto.

—Él es como un gato pequeño y flojo —declara Bokuto sin razón aparente mientras se mecía sobre sus piernas —, pero tú también lo eres… pero tú no eres flojo… mejor ya no digo nada.

La visita de ellos fue corta: hablaron de cosas triviales y los búhos le contaron sobre el gran paso que estaban dando al aceptar sus sentimientos el uno al otro comenzando una relación, mencionando que Bokuto había tomado su ejemplo ya que parecía que la atracción que los capitanes tenían por los armadores era muy fuerte y no debía desaprovechar las oportunidades. Kuroo volvió a reír. _Ahora todo el mundo quiere salir del clóset_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Antes de irse ambos capitanes se desearon suerte con toda sinceridad, expresando su amor como amigos, todos tenían que prepararse para las eliminatorias dentro de dos días y después de varios intentos de que Akaashi convenciera a su capitán para que se fueran la casa quedó en un agradable silencio. Kuroo pasó por la cocina para llevarle un vaso con agua y algo de comer a Kenma, subió por las escaleras tarareando hasta llegar a su habitación.

—Te traje un poco de agua.

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire, sonrió dulcemente acercándose a la cama donde el menor estaba acurrucado en una esquina de la cama, no estando seguro de que estuviera dormido se acercó a él descubriéndolo con el teléfono en la mano, muy concentrado en algo que no podía distinguir.

—Creí que estabas dormido —Deja el vaso y el plato con las galletas que quiso comerse unas horas atrás en la mesa de noche esperando una respuesta del armador.

—Ah, no… quise esperar a que regresaras para que pudiéramos seguir durmiendo —concretó dándose la vuelta —. Faltan dos días para que empiece todo.

—Si —Kuroo bufó relajando los hombros —. Supongo que debemos aprovechar estos días para descansar, será una semana ajetreada.

Encendió el aire acondicionado para que la habitación estuviera fresca, no se había dado cuenta del clima caluroso de afuera hasta que salió con Bokuto y estaba seguro que no tardaría en sentirse acalorado. Regresó a la cama, no sin antes ofrecerle a Kenma las galletas y el vaso de agua.

—Gracias —dijo sin más y procedió a comer —. por cierto, ¿Pasó algo bueno?

—Están saliendo, Akaashi me dijo que estaba muy feliz por ello —confesó al tiempo que ponía su cabeza en las piernas de Kenma —. Yo también me siento bien por ellos… pero bokuto sigue quedándose atrás, porque no tiene a un setter tan hermoso como yo.

Las mejillas de Kenma se pintaron de un tenue color rosado mientras masticaba, casi se atraganta en el proceso.

—No digas cosas tan vergonzosas —Puso su mano sobre el rostro de Kuroo impidiéndole que lo siguiera mirando.

—¿Qué? No es vergonzoso, es la verdad —Kuroo frunció los labios pretendiendo dar un beso —. Tan hermoso, hermoso.

Kenma frunció el ceño dejando de lado la galleta y poner su otra mano sobre la nariz del pelinegro hasta que la respiración comenzó a faltarle; la respuesta de Kuroo fue agarrar una de sus mejillas con fuerza hasta que lo soltó. ¡Vamos! Ambos son hombres, juegan brusco. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que ambos quedaron con el rostro enrojecido.

—Ya duérmete, maldición —dijo Kenma en voz baja cuando sintió que Kuroo le picaba la costilla.

—Ya, ya. —Le dio un beso, lo abrazó y se quedó tranquilo.

Era demasiado molesto si se lo proponía.

 _ **Heya!**_

 ** _Siento mucho la demora y eso, no había estado muy bien emocionalmente por unos problemillas... pero estoy de vuelta:v_**

 ** _no es excusa y les pido una disculpa. espero disfruten el capitulo... también espero no haber cometido alguna falta ortográfica ;n;_**


	8. Perfect Match

—¿Esta es la última? —preguntó el capitán subiendo la maleta en el autobús.

—Sí creo que no nos falta nada —aseveró el líbero mirando por los alrededores y al no encontrar nada sospechoso regresó a su sitio —. Sí, no nos falta nada.

Kuroo asintió cerrando el maletero donde irían las cosas grandes, para después dirigirse a la taquilla junto al entrenador para confirmar que todo estaba listo.

—¡Salimos en 10 minutos! —gritó Yaku asomando su cabeza dentro del bus, llamando la atención de todos —. Si quieren ir a comprar algo ahora es el momento, no creo que haya paradas de descanso.

Los integrantes de Nekoma salieron exceptuando a Kenma, quien estaba muy cómodo en su asiento con la vista clavada en su consola. Yaku se acercó a él preguntándole si quería que le comprara algo.

—No gracias, estoy bien así —indicó el armador —. Kuroo me ha dejado su bolsa de comida.

—Claro, la bolsa mágica —ironizó el castaño sonriendo —. Bueno, sabes que saldremos en 10, si necesitas algo antes de ese tiempo no dudes en decírmelo.

No le gustaba que los viajes a los torneos de selección fueran por la noche y tampoco le gustaba tener que desempacar con prisas por la mañana ni dormir fuera de casa; en resumen, no le gustaba viajar. Su teléfono vibró silenciosamente en su bolsillo, al principio creyó que era una llamada, pero el icono de un mensaje estaba en su pantalla, también creyó que se trataba de Hinata Shoyo deseándole suerte en su primer día de selección. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de su madre.

 _¿Ya llegaste a tu destino?_ Rezaba el texto.

Quiso responder rápidamente cuando otro mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

Espero que te vaya muy bien Kenma, envíame un mensaje al menos un día antes de tu regreso para reservar nuestro viaje al onsen (tu padre no podrá asistir nuevamente) y poder pedir permiso en la oficina para faltar.

Era confuso ver que su madre se demostraba muy interesada de pronto en él, de pronto recibir tanta atención le incomodaba mucho y no sabía cómo actuar.

 _No, no hemos partido aún… está bien, te enviaré un mensaje… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¿podrías reservar la entrada de papá? Si al final no acepta puedo pedirle a Kuro que nos acompañe._

Afortunadamente su madre accedió, ambos se desearon buenas noches y se despidieron formalmente —Kenma no tenía la costumbre de llamarle con demasiada confianza a su progenitora —. Se quedó estático en su lugar unos segundos donde solo podía escuchar el sonido de su videojuego y el de su corazón acelerado; dos de sus compañeros subieron ofreciéndole de lo que habían comprado, pero los rechazó amablemente.

Se sentía extrañamente feliz, las comisuras de sus labios subieron apenas unos milímetros antes de regresar a su estado habitual. Kuroo entró al bus cuando el lapso de los 10 minutos pasó y todo estaba listo para partir, situándose a su lado con cautela pasando su gran brazo sobre sus hombros acurrucándolo con ternura.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó curioso.

—Sí —Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si Kuroo se sentiría feliz como él —. Mamá me envió un mensaje.

Le mostró los mensajes recientes, cuando compartía su felicidad con el mayor sentía que esta se hacía más grande. Se recargó de lleno contra su pecho aferrándose a su cintura. Kuroo lo tomó como una de esas extrañas demostraciones de que se sentía feliz y lo exteriorizaba con muestras físicas; ¡Demonios! El mataría por que Kenma fuese de esa forma más seguido, él sería capaz de hacer cualquier locura para que su teñido le demostrara lo feliz que estaba.

—Pídeme que mate por ti —murmuró entre dientes, sin darse cuenta realmente.

—¿Ah? —Kenma lo miró extrañado, no había escuchado muy bien.

—¿Ah? Ah, nada, nada… recordé algo gracioso —dijo, en su cabeza rondó la idea de dejar de ver los Simpson… por obvias razones.

El viaje fue muy ameno, las horas pasaron rápidamente y le dieron un poco de crédito a que el chofer condujo lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a su destino a las 4 de la madrugada. La pensión en donde se quedarían era muy acogedora, pero nada comparada con la que habitaron en Miyagi anteriormente. Los de tercero ayudaron a bajar y acomodar las maletas mientras los demás se encargaban de preparar los futones y las cobijas correspondientes.

—Supongo que esta vez no habrá distinciones de grado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yaku al ver que Kuroo y Kenma estaban ubicados en futones juntos.

—Es una pensión pequeña, no creo que sea necesario —expuso el pelinegro con fingida resignación.

—Nada de tonterías, por favor —dicho esto, se encaminó a su respectivo futón.

El día siguiente era para graficar a los equipos de una manera más completa, por lo que no sabían que esperar en su primer encuentro. Todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por ello, querían avanzar lo más que pudieran y, al menos para Kuroo, poder tener una victoria petulante sobre el Fukurodani.

—No puedo dormir —La tranquila voz de Kenma lo despertó en la madrugada.

Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano para poder enfocar la vista, encontrándose con su novio sentando a su lado con únicamente la luz de su teléfono iluminándolo. Kuroo se incorporó igualmente tomándolo de la mano, temiendo que algo malo le pasara.

—Creo que dormí mucho hace un rato —expuso el teñido con voz adormilada —. ¿te moleste?

—No, para nada —Kuroo le atrajo a su costado y le dio un beso en la sien —, pensé que había sido una pesadilla… pero creo que me equivoqué.

Entrelazaron sus dedos, Kenma dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kuroo y este lo hizo sobre su cabeza, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que al pelinegro le dolió la espalda por el cansancio.

—¿Sigues nervioso? —preguntó Kenma en voz baja, recostándose a su lado

—Un poco, pero sé que nos irá bien —respondió, afianzando el agarre de sus manos.

Unas horas más tarde el equipo de Nekoma hizo presencia en el gimnasio, todos los equipos estaban estirando y haciendo calentamiento. Kuroo se acercó a la gráfica de su región encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de no tener a algún equipo que reconociera como primera contienda.

El capitán del equipo contrario no parecía un tipo muy agradable, se lo hizo saber desde el primer momento en que se acercó a "evaluar" a la competencia. Kuroo respondió con sus sarcásticos y molestos comentarios, deseándole suerte y que tuvieran un buen partido seguido de un apretón de manos parecido al que recibió del capitán del Karasuno.

—¡Me voy a encargar de que el tío se arrepienta! —exclamó Taketora, demasiado exasperado.

Yaku le puso una mano sobre el hombro en señal de que lo dejara estar.

—Relájate, no es como si importara —expuso tranquilamente, puso el balón sobre su dedo haciéndolo girar.

Antes de pasar a la sala Kenma detuvo un momento a su novio por el borde de su camiseta para hacerle que se acercara susurrando algo que le hizo sonreír, todos se dieron cuenta, pero nadie dijo nada. Se reunieron para escuchar el discurso de cada partido, dándolo por iniciado.

Kuroo le hizo caso al consejo que Kozume le dio antes; él chico había visto como señalaban algunas estrategias, las mismas que se aprendió sin mucho esfuerzo, llegando a la conclusión de que lo de ellos era la ofensiva con fuerza bruta.

— _Son más fuerza que cabeza, úsala._

¿Cómo no quererlo? Pensó sonriente, observándolo desde la parte de atrás.

—¿Esto es competencia? —preguntó el armador del equipo contrario con sorna, señalando al teñido.

Él nunca había sido muy competitivo, pero los intentos del contrario por molestarlo lo estaban logrando. La sorpresa en el rostro del sujeto cuando cayó en una de sus trampas fue gratificante, casi pudo hacerlo reír; se quedó en su posición fingiendo no escucharlo prestándole más atención a las felicitaciones de sus compañeros.

Como era de esperarse, les llevaron una ventaja sorprendente en el primer set; ganándolo casi en automático, en el segundo llegaron al deuce; que al final lo perdieron y al final ganaron el tercero. Fue un buen partido, Kuroo seguía rondando al otro capitán, comportándose como un niño pequeño, sin ánimos de ofender claramente. Tenían otro partido después y tendrían que esperar a que se decidiera por lo que se tomaron un momento para descansar.

—¿Cómo te sientes Kenma? —le preguntó Yaku sentándose a su lado.

—Cansado — declaró, continuando con su estiramiento.

—Ten —Le ofreció una botella con agua —. Se está divirtiendo, ¿no crees? —repuso, mirando como el capitán seguía hablando con el capitán derrotado.

Kenma también miró en su dirección.

—No lo sé, a veces su cara da miedo.

El pelinegro terminó con su entretenimiento con una gran sonrisa, se sentía de mejor humor. Se acercó al armador y tomó su botella de agua sin recibir alguna queja.

—¿No quieres ir al baño? —sugirió sin dejar de sonreír.

No recibió respuesta, Kenma extendió sus manos para que le ayudara a levantarse para después seguirlo por los amplios pasillos. Entraron al baño, viendo que había más jugadores esperando, esperaron unos minutos sosteniendo sus manos por detrás de sus espaldas por cortos segundos. El plan inicial era quedarse solos un momento, pero eso de entrar le pareció tentador, cuando salió se lavó las manos, restregándoselas en la cara al menor, quien solo hizo una mueca de asco.

—No me toques —Movió el rostro, pero fue detenido con firmeza.

—Aún queda tiempo —plantó un beso en el puente de su nariz —. Estuviste muy bien.

Tetsuro siguió diciéndole lo buena pareja que eran entre besos cortos, Kenma volvió a desviar la mirada avergonzado dejando a la vista toda la extensión de su cuello. Se sintió tentado y se acercó para besarle acompañado de un cuidadoso mordisco que hizo que las rodillas del teñido temblaran, reduciéndolo a nada.

—Perdón —se disculpó mientras salían del baño.

Sintió el pie del menor patearle la pantorrilla, casi haciéndolo caer.

—Que rencoroso eres cariño.

—

—

—

—

—

 _Esto es corto, lo sé._

 _Ya tengo el avance del siguiente y espero subirlo el fin de semana_

 _(de no ser así lo subo el lunes) ;—;_

 _Oh si, el siguiente capitulo va a tener cosillas r18 (¿o no?)_

 _Bueno, bueno, espero les haya gustado *smooches*_


	9. Come Little Closer

_Advertencia: actividad sexual ligera/moderada; u;_

¿Qué es lo que puedes esperar cuando algo no sale como esperas? Lo de tener una victoria contra el Fukurodani quedó lejos de ser posible, bueno, no tan lejos. Pero un punto era un punto y eso decidía todo.

El viaje de regreso lo sintió más tardado y pesado; no era lo mismo, pero eso le servía para seguir mejorando con el paso de los días. El chico a su lado descansaba sobre su hombro abrazado a su brazo, Kuroo le acariciaba el cabello suavemente —era casi terapéutico — mientras leía algunos mensajes de Bokuto diciendo que alguien más les había ganado, culpando al karma por ello y no volvería a burlarse de él. Se sintió mejor de alguna manera.

—¿Estás despierto? —escuchó a Kenma hablar, pero no se movía de su lugar.

—No, estoy durmiendo —respondió con burla —, ¿qué sucede?

—Oh… nada.

No es que no quisiera hablar con él, sino que no había algo relevante para comentarlo. Luego de un rato el grupo comenzó a comentar algunos de los errores que hubo durante el partido sobre cómo mejorar la alineación y como prepararse de forma más eficiente. Tenían mucho tiempo, tomando en cuenta el mes y medio de entrenamiento y la concentración.

—Pues yo digo que nuestro capitán debería comprarnos un refresco o algo —comentó Yaku de forma burlona.

—Yo digo que nuestro querido líbero debería ser encintado y echado al maletero —contraatacó el pelinegro, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿A sí? —El castaño se puso de pie —. Pues yo digo que Tora debería cambiar asiento con Kenma.

—Tora huele feo —El aludido se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de indignación.

—Tú también hueles feo, Kuro. —intervino el teñido.

—Si Kenma lo dice es verdad —finalizó nuevamente el líbero, recibiendo un empujón por parte de Kuroo.

Y así comenzaron una estúpida discusión con alguno que otro golpe sin fuerza, las risas de los demás y con Kenma moviéndose de un lado al otro cada que Kuroo se estiraba para alcanzar al libero. El entrenador no intervenía, nada de eso terminaba en violencia real, así que no debía preocuparse; además de que eso les aumentaba el ánimo y la moral.

Llegaron a su destino una hora antes de que el sol se pusiera, y sí, al final entre Kuroo y Yaku compraron refrescos y paletas heladas en un autoservicio a modo de recompensa para sus compañeros.

Cuando el grupo se dispersó y solo quedaron ellos dos caminando hacía sus casas el menor quiso tomarle la mano, pero Kuroo no se lo permitió.

—Dijiste que olía feo —Se hizo el ofendido, pero aun así buscó su mano.

—Es que si hueles a sudor —afirmó, con gesto impasible —. Todo el autobús apestaba a sudor.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a sus casas, Kenma entró esperando a que su madre estuviera en casa, pero solo se encontró con una tarta de manzana sobre la mesa y una nota junto a ella.

Vuelvo en media hora, fui al supermercado

Al menos estaba en casa, consideró la idea de que su madre ya estaba de vacaciones, pero la descartó al darse cuenta que ni siquiera era temporada.

Se encogió de hombros y largó un suspiro, se sentía fatigado, subió a su habitación a recoger algunas prendas para darse el baño que tanto necesitaba. Vio las luces encendidas de la habitación de Kuroo a través de su ventana, mas no le dio mucha importancia al sentir su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Hinata, contándole las malas noticias de su partido contra un tal " _Gran Rey"_ , no supo si hablaba de un equipo o una persona, pero siguió con la conversación durante unos minutos.

 _¿Ya te duchaste?_ _ **Enviado por Kuro a las 21:15**_

Le respondió diciendo que eso no era de su incumbencia, en broma, para después decirle que estaba en eso. No recibió respuesta hasta después de un rato, cuando ya estaba limpio y tenía el cabello húmedo.

 _Ya no huelo feo._ _ **Enviado por Kuro a las 22:06**_

 _¿Y?_ _ **Enviado a las 22:08**_

 _Ya te puedo decir que te quedes a dormir conmigo._ _ **Enviado por Kuro a las 22:10**_

 _Mamá está en casa, tal vez mañana._ _ **Enviado a las 22:15**_

Su madre regresó unos minutos después, le invitó a cenar con ella para que pudiera contarle sobre la eliminatoria; Kenma estaba un poco sorprendido por escucharla hablar tan animadamente, lejos de su típico tono seco y autoritario.

—No te preocupes, ya habrá otra ocasión —alentó la castaña con una cálida sonrisa.

—Supongo que si —No supo si debía imitar el gesto o simplemente quedarse quieto.

— Oh, casi lo olvido —dijo, buscando algo en su bolso —. Solo conseguí dos días de descanso, pero los boletos son para 3, si Tetsuro-kun accede a ir pueden quedarse… podría enviar a alguien a que los recoja.

Kenma miró los boletos sin mucho entusiasmo, después de escuchar eso no se sentía muy conforme con la decisión, pero su madre parecía más feliz con eso.

—Podríamos regresar en autobús —sugirió, dando otro mordisco al onigiri en su mano.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente. Siguió contándole brevemente sobre lo que fue del partido, omitiendo los detalles de Kuroo besándolo por los rincones, o en los baños, no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para hablar de eso con su madre —que siempre pareció más una desconocida qué lo parió y lo cuidó durante 5 años—. Ella parecía muy interesada en saber sobre sus amistades, pero también se veía cansada, por lo que Kenma le sugirió que fuera a descansar y podrían seguir otro día.

—Buenas noches mamá —se despidió antes de entrar a su habitación y enviarle un mensaje a Kuroo, para contarle la buena noticia.

 _Me alegra tanto amor._ _ **Enviado por Kuro a las 23:53**_

De nuevo ese apodo, no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza, no sabía si se lo decía por cariño o para molestarlo.

 _Ya que mi novio no quiso pasar tiempo conmigo (dice que huelo mal) ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo mañana lindura?_ _ **Enviado por Kuro a las 00:00**_

 _Jódete._ _ **Enviado a las 00:01**_

 ** _[…]_**

—¿Has visto la película de "Un angel enamorado"? —preguntó una tarde, mientras cocinaba para ambos.

Kenma negó en respuesta y siguió jugando. Kuroo probó la sopa para después acercarle la cuchara al armador para que probara.

—Le falta sal, pero igual puedes dejarla así —declaró, encorvándose en la silla.

Pasaron el rato viendo la mencionada película. El teñido se encontraba sobre el regazo del mayor siendo abrazado por la cintura, de vez en cuando Kuroo hace comentarios sobre la influencia de la película en la juventud de sus padres.

—Hay una canción con referencia a esto —dice, al tiempo que inhala el aroma del acondicionador que Kenma suele utilizar —, puedo ponerla en nuestra lista de reproducción si quieres.

Uno de sus nuevos pasatiempos era ampliar una lista de reproducción, solo para tener algo representativo en su relación —además de las fotografías—, tenían una canción para cada situación ya sea pasada o futura.

Kenma se movió para dejar su plato con sopa retirado de él, lamentablemente Kuroo sintió el movimiento y, bueno es un hombre, cuando el menor volvió a acomodarse se llevó la sorpresa de sentir algo distinto a un regazo cómodo.

—Lo siento —Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, cubriendo su vergüenza —. No es excusa, pero estoy un poco sensible.

—¿Quieres que me baje? —preguntó, apoyándose sobre sus manos hacía enfrente para moverse.

¿Se sentía más calor en la habitación? ¿O solo eran ellos? Kuroo se acercó dubitativo alcanzando los labios de Kenma lentamente. Sintió el corazón golpear con fuerza cuando el teñido se aferró a su cuello, le dio la suficiente confianza para comenzar a amasar la poca carne de su cadera con cuidado de no encajarle las uñas en el proceso.

—K… Kuro. —murmuró acompañado de un jadeo.

No supo interpretarlo, su cerebro no estaba dando las ordenes necesarias para su buen funcionamiento. Una de las manos de Kuroo subió por su espalda acariciando la delgada extensión haciéndole jadear nuevamente, aquellos dedos ligeramente fríos contrastaban agradablemente contra su piel acalorada; sin contar el delicioso masaje que Kuroo le estaba proporcionando.

Vio a Kuroo morderse el labio antes de volver a besarlo, le pareció un gesto bastante atractivo. Acomodó ambas piernas en cada lado de Kuroo permitiéndose más cercanía, limitándose a acariciar los bíceps con parsimonia, incitándole a seguir. Las caricias se trasladaron a su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago para después apresar uno de sus pezones, arrancándole un gemido en el proceso.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó, sacando las manos de su camiseta, con la creencia de haberlo lastimado.

—No… no… —Era difícil articular una oración si tenía los sentidos embotados —, sigue.

Un nuevo incentivo fue sentir la entrepierna endurecida del menor contra su estómago, un cosquilleo recorrió su por su espalda, terminando en su entrepierna —la cual comenzaba a doler por la presión— regresó inmediatamente a su labor de besar y acariciar a Kenma con la precaución de poner atención a sus reacciones. En caso de que hiciera algo mal.

En un momento de lucidez, se dio cuenta de que estaban en la sala de su casa, con el riesgo de que su madre llegara sorpresivamente y los encontrara así. Levantó a Kenma en brazos, dejando que este enroscara sus piernas sobre su cintura, y se encaminó a la escalera sin dejar de besarlo; un tiempo atrás la fricción que producía el rebote del cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo le hubiese parecido vergonzoso, pero en ese momento solo le causaba un cosquilleo parecido a una descarga eléctrica en mínimas cantidades. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió sin perder tiempo a la cama sintiendo la cercanía del cuerpo contrario haciendo fricción sobre sus caderas. Kenma intentó no dejar que la intensidad del beso le nublara los sentidos, no podía seguirle el ritmo correctamente ya que nunca había besado a nadie y los besos que Kuroo solía darle no eran nada comparados con lo que estaba experimentando, pero no podía negar que Kuroo era muy buen besador. Entonces, de forma casi instintiva, las caderas de Kuroo comenzaron a moverse y Kenma dejó de corresponder al beso.

Kuroo intentaba marcar un ritmo en donde ambos pudieran sentirse bien, escuchar a su novio jadear tímidamente le hacía sentir las entrañas arder y quería seguir provocando esas sensaciones. Apretó el glúteo de Kenma con firmeza, por encima del pantalón deportivo. Una vez acentuado el ritmo de los movimientos el menor sintió un cortocircuito en su cerebro, se sentía bien, demasiado como para considerar aquellas acciones como incorrectas.

—Kenma —gruñó, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Kuroo estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido de esa manera antes, él había tenido solo dos novias anteriormente y con ninguna sintió la necesidad de estar así de cerca; pero Kenma era diferente, con él experimentaba cosas que no pensaba que fueran necesarias —como tocarse, y vaya que lo había hecho en varias ocasiones— , pero le gustaba. Y le gustaba que fuese correspondido.

Un agradable calor llegó a su ingle, estaba muy cerca de ensuciar su ropa, y por la expresión de Kenma pudo deducir que él también lo estaba. Apretó un poco más al teñido contra su cadera, consiguiendo un poco más de fricción, una de sus manos acarició el bulto por encima del pantalón de su novio para darle un poco de apoyo.

—No… no hagas eso —murmuró jadeante, escondiendo el rostro contra su cuello.

—Tranquilo, solo quiero ayudar —Ni el mismo podía creer que podía actuar de esa manera tan tranquila en ese momento.

—Te quiero —confesó contra su cuello, enterrando los dedos sobre la camiseta traspirada del mayor.

Sintió húmedo contra su mano, después en sus propios pantalones.

—Yo también te quiero —Besó su sien y estrechó más el abrazo —, y mucho.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos segundos, ambos estaban sonrojados y avergonzados, Kuroo le dio un cambio de ropa para poner la ropa sucia a lavar.

—Yo… deberías darte un baño… —sugirió nerviosamente.

Kenma se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, no sin antes abrazarlo tímidamente.

—Gracias.

Kuroo sintió que podría morir en cualquier momento y podría hacerlo feliz y con gusto. Sin duda había sido lo mejor que hubiese experimentado.


	10. 9 By my side

Después de ese acontecimiento, que para Kenma fue como haber sido el primer hombre en pisar la luna —un gran paso para la humanidad, pero en ese caso solo fue un gran paso para él—, sin embargo, la vergüenza lo superaba por mucho y prefería que aquello no se repitiera en un buen tiempo.

Las practicas comenzaban a ser más pesadas que con el pasar de los días la pareja solo deseaba llegar a casa, darse un baño y dormir hasta el día siguiente, siendo Kenma el más afectado de alguna manera; no es que fuese un chico débil, si se lo proponía podía rendir al menos un entrenamiento extra más un partido de práctica, pero su estado de salud con varios antecedentes de enfermedades durante su infancia no ayudaba mucho.

Pero a Kenma no le gustaba que el equipo se detuviera por él y por una fiebre que solo parecía querer hacerlo quedar mal frente a todos.

El nuevo integrante del equipo: Lev, era una persona bastante molesta en su punto de vista pues no dejaba de revolotear a su alrededor pidiendo que levantara algún balón para él bajo la promesa de querer convertirse en el As del equipo y que no podría lograrlo sin su ayuda. Kenma se sentía bastante fastidiado, pero Kuroo había sido bastante claro y debían hacer que Lev estuviera al nivel del equipo antes del nuevo partido contra Karasuno y la concentración previa a las eliminatorias de invierno. No solo él estaba estresado, todo el equipo sentía esa carga emocional negativa y no se sentía en posición de reclamar o quejarse de algo.

Esa mañana tuvieron sus famosas prácticas sabatinas que se habían implementado nuevamente, Kuroo iba caminando unos pasos más adelante guiando sus pasos y cuidando de que no fuese a chocar con algún objeto fijo en la acera mientras trataba de pasar un jefe en el Monster Hunter que llevaba días seguidos perdiendo. No se dio cuenta en que momento su novio se había detenido, pero cuando este asomó su cabeza y habló por sobre su hombro le causó un pequeño sobresalto.

—Parece difícil.

—No lo es —replicó, con calma —, solo no estoy lo suficientemente concentrado.

—Estás molesto.

—Lo estaré si no quitas tu mano de mi cintura.

En efecto, Kuroo había puesto una de sus manos sobre su cintura, empujándolo un poco para que acelerara el paso, muchas cosas estaban acumulándose en su cabeza y lo estaban poniendo de un humor terrible y no le gustaba la idea de que Kuroo se molestara por eso, aunque no había mucho que hacer.

—Si todo sale bien hoy te llevaré a comer algo de tarta —le comentó, sonriendo —, podrás descansar el resto de la tarde y el fin de semana, anímate un poco.

—Claro.

—Y deberías atacar cuando su estómago brilla, parece vulnerable en ese lugar.

—¿Ah? —esperó un poco y Kuroo volvió a señalar la pantalla —, no lo había notado.

—Solo tienes que observar bien —le dio un beso en la sien y lo dejó estar.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio sus compañeros ya estaban armando la red y limpiando la cancha; Shibayama e Inouka fueron los primeros en saludarlos con mucho entusiasmo antes de que fueran a cambiarse rápidamente para poder ayudar con la limpieza.

—Según el entrenador saldremos a correr —le comentó Yaku a Kuroo —, pero no podemos irnos sin el idiota de Lev.

—¿Preocupado por tu kohai, Yakkun? —dijo el pelinegro, con sorna.

—No empieces con eso, por favor —pidió el líbero, sintiendo como una venita se hinchaba en su frente.

Antes de que se comenzara una discusión nerd entre esos dos Kenma le dio un codazo al mayor, para seguir amarrando las cintas de sus zapatos. Un maullido resonó por el gimnasio llamando la atención de todos los presentes, el muchacho albino de primer año sostenía un pequeño gato naranja entre sus manos y sonreía ampliamente.

—Es la última vez que llegas tarde Haiba —amenazó el capitán, sin sonar muy agresivo —, ahora si podemos irnos.

 _ **[...]**_

Al teñido no le gustaba mucho salir a correr por una razón muy sencilla: era el más lento del grupo y solía quedarse en la parte de atrás de la formación.

El calor en su cuerpo aumentaba con cada metro que avanzaba y la incomodidad de ser observado intensamente por su compañero de nuevo ingreso le hacía las cosas más difíciles; Lev, a pesar de tener extremidades más largas y tener mayor condición física, se había empeñado en correr a su ritmo y no dejarlo solo, era un buen gesto, pero no le terminaba de gustar.

—¿Por qué no avanzas más rápido? —le preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

—Porque quiero acostumbrarme a Kenma-san —respondió el menor con mucha simpleza, como si no fuese algo extraño.

—No sirve de nada que corramos al mismo nivel si tú no estás ganando más condición física.

—Pero pensé que si lo hacía podría aprender más de ti —Lev volvió a sonreírle, sin mostrarse cansado.

Kenma prefirió guardar silencio nuevamente, pues hablar y correr al mismo tiempo era una mala combinación para él, ya sentía la garganta seca y la fatiga comenzaría a cobrárselas. Lamentablemente, el medio ruso no tenía los mismos planes siguiendo con su monologo sobre lo genial que podía llegar a ser el armador y de lo emocionado que estaba por que el entrenador mostrara mucho interés en convertirlo en titular lo más pronto posible.

—No podrás serlo si apestas en tus recepciones —Kenma le cortó de pronto.

—¡Sonaste como Yaku-san! —Caso perdido.

—¡Oigan, vamos a adelantarnos! —gritó Kuroo unos metros más adelante, mirando en su dirección.

—¡Está bien! —respondió Lev, con otro grito.

Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que el recorrido ya estaba por terminarse y solo practicarían un poco y todo terminaba por ese fin de semana. Si todo salía bien Kuroo podía cumplir en llevarlo a comer, llegaría a casa, haría su tarea y dormiría hasta las 3 de la tarde del siguiente día.

—Hay un gato en ese árbol —señaló el menor, escuchando el sonido del animal maullando.

No quería ponerse bajo más presión, el idiota de su compañero lo había arrastrado colina abajo para ayudar al animal y dejarlo caer de boca contra el suelo, consiguiendo que su nariz sangrara y Kuroo se molestara con ambos por tal cosa, aunque la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue que el entrenador le asignara al medio ruso para que le ayudara a practicar.

—Hey, vamos, cerrarán la cafetería a este paso —le apresuró el pelinegro, cargando ambas maletas.

—Dijiste "si todo sale bien" —replicó, queriendo quitarle sus pertenencias.

—Salió bien, lograste que Lev rematara por primera vez —le felicitó, acercándose para tomar su mano —, para mi es suficiente.

—Pensé que estarías molesto por lo de hace rato.

—No me voy a enojar porque te hayas hecho daño, lo estaría si Lev quisiera pasarse de listo contigo —finalizó con un corto beso en los labios.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante tranquilo, se detuvieron a comer como habían acordado y durante el regreso a casa Kuroo se ofreció a llevarlo sobre su espalda al notarlo cansado, aunque había negado las primeras tres ofertas aceptó cuando un entumecimiento hizo que se detuviera totalmente.

—¿Vas a hacer algo hoy? —le preguntó el mayor, al llegar a la casa de Kenma.

—Dormir, estoy muy cansado —respondió, bostezando casi al instante —, ¿arruiné tus planes?

—Para nada —Sonrió —, descansa. Nos vemos mañana.

Lo más probable es que no hubiera nadie en casa, al igual que en toda la semana, al entrar se dio cuenta de que su madre había dejado las ollas con la comida destapadas dando como resultado un aroma a condimentos y comida echada a perder. No se molestó en ir a desechar la comida, fue un descuido de su madre así que él no tenía por qué hacerse responsable.

Al final relajarse fue peor que estar cansado, su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir la actividad física causándole más entumecimientos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo —mejor dicho, lo obligó— a tomarse una pastilla e irse a dormir.

 _Buenas noches._ _ **Enviado a las 19:40 p.m.**_

 _Buenas noches Kenma, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme ;)_ _ **Enviado por Kuro a las 19:41 p.m.**_

 _No creo necesitar nada, tal vez solo un abrazo_ _ **Enviado a las 19:45 p.m.**_

 _¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi Kenma?:o_ _ **Enviado por Kuro a las 19:46 p.m.**_

 _Es broma, si quieres puedo ir en este momento y darte todo lo que necesitas ;)_ _ **Enviado por Kuro a las 19:47**_

Buenas noches Kuro. **Enviado a las19:48 p.m.**

Conectó su teléfono al cargador y lo dejó en la mesa de noche sintiendo como aumentaba el calor en su rostro.

—¿Kuro piensa en eso? —murmuró, inconscientemente.

Él si pensaba en eso, no tan seguido, pero en ocasiones recordaba lo bien que se había sentido todo aquello y en lo diferente que fue la actitud de Kuroo durante todo el proceso; recuerda quedarse mirando a la puerta del baño de su habitación preguntándose si realmente eso pasó y que el pelinegro no saldría de aquella puerta porque solo lo había imaginado.

Pero era real, Kuroo había salido de ahí y le había besado la frente diciéndole que estaba muy feliz porque le tuviera la suficiente confianza para hacerlo,mencionando también lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien como él a su muy vergonzosas desde su punto de vista. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez si necesitaba ese abrazo, el dolor de cabeza no quería ceder al medicamento y su temperatura corporal estaba disminuyendo cada vez más de prisa. Esto simplemente no puede estar pasando.

Dejó de odiar a su metabolismo cuando se forzó a cerrar los ojos y poder dormir hasta el día siguiente.

 _ **[...]**_

"Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme"

Definitivamente lo necesitaba en ese momento, necesitaba algo que le quitara el malestar que sentía; una pastilla, jarabe, veneno de ratas, cualquier cosa que funcionara rápido.

Kuroo fue esa mañana cuando recibió un mensaje diciendo que necesitaba asistencia médica por un fuerte dolor estomacal y una fatiga horrorosa. Saliendo casi de inmediato a la farmacia a buscar algo que ayudara, pensando en que posiblemente fuese un resfriado o en el peor de los casos una recaída en la anemia.

La habitación de Kenma estaba bastante bochornosa por la temperatura del teñido, así que abrió la ventana para que el aire corriera y se ventilara.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó, sentándose en el borde del colchón.

—Me duele la cabeza —aclaró, con la voz más ronca que de costumbre.

—No has tenido una buena semana, ¿verdad?

Kenma rodó en el colchón hasta quedar de espalda al pelinegro, subiendo el cobertor hasta sus hombros.

—Al menos el golpe de ayer no dejó marca y dejó de sangrar —animó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de Kenma —, viendo el lado positivo a todo esto...

—¿Hay un lado positivo? —ironizó el menor.

—Claro que lo hay, te esforzaste mucho en estas semanas y ahora puedes dejarme consentirte durante el tiempo en que me necesites aquí —Le dio un beso sobre el cabello —, me aseguraré de que te mejores.

El pelinegro terminó de subirse a la cama, quedando recostado detrás de Kenma pasando su brazo por encima del cobertor para poder abrazarlo. El teñido miró la mano que ahora reposaba en su estómago y no dudó en tomarla para entrelazar sus dedos, acurrucándose a su lado.

—Si quieres que me quede procura no moverte tanto, por favor —comentó con sorna, Kenma bufó con molestia, soltando su mano al instante —, era broma amor, ¿acaso crees que siempre estoy pensando en esas cosas?

Kenma no respondió, al menos no en voz alta. Agradeciendo que su rostro estaba sonrojado por la fiebre y estaba de espaldas no podría notar su vergüenza.

 _Espero y no sea así, no quiero llenar mi cabeza de esas cosas"_

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me tomó bastante tiempo terminar esto y resultó ser más corto de lo que esperaba, que :s

 _ **Bueno, no hay excusa.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y espero no volver a tardarme demasiado eme**_

 _ **Pd. estoy teniendo bastante problemas con estas cosas, me desordenan el texto y hace que me duela la cabeza :A:**_


End file.
